Un amour impossible scellé par les sentiments
by Hpslove
Summary: Re-publication et fin de ma fiction publiée sur mon blog en 2006
1. Chapter 1

L'été arrivé à ces fins, mais la chaleur persistait.

Dans un jardin au sud de l'Angleterre, quelqu'un somnolait à l'ombre d'un arbre.  
C'était une jeune fille menue, avec des formes féminines, des cheveux ondulés de couleur chatain avec des reflets d'or et des yeux chocolats.

Une voix se fit entendre de la cuisine:

les parents : Hermione tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Il y a un hibou qui refuse de partir !  
Hermione : j'arrive tout de suite

Hermione arriva et trouva un hibou grand duc qui lui tendit sa patte quand il la vit entrer. Elle détacha la lettre et vit le sceau officiel de Poudlard.

Après avoir observé quelques instants l'enveloppe elle donna une noise au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt.

les parents : de qui est cette lettre ?  
Hermione : de Poudlard, ...

Mais Hermione reste soudain bouche bée ...

les parents : qu'est ce qui se passe ça ne va pas ?  
Hermione : JE SUIS PREFETE EN CHEF !  
les parents : félicitation ma chérie !  
Hermione : merci ! au faite il est temps que je parte je suis en retard, je devrai déjà être chez Ron !  
les parents : bonne fin de vacances  
Hermione : à vous aussi

Hermione embrassa ces parents et transplana après avoir été chercher toutes ces affaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arriva juste devant la porte de la maison Weasley. Avant qu'elle ai pu frapper quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et prit Hermione dans ses bras avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de faire un geste.

Mme Weasley: bonjour ma chérie, je suis contente de te revoir, ça faisait tellement longtemps...  
Hermione: moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Mme Weasley, est-ce que Ron est dans les parages?  
Mme Weasley: oui va voir dans le jardin, je crois qu'il y ai encore.

Mme Weasley desserra son étreinte et la laissa partir en direction du jardin. En effet, quand elle sortit elle trouva un jeune homme un peu musclé, grand, des yeux bleu clairs et des cheveux couleur rouge feu.  
Elle le regarda, il était sur son nimbus 2000 et faisait des pirouettes dans l'air.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il été observé il tourna la tête et vu une Hermione très féminine ce qui lui fit beaucoup d'effet et faillit tomber de son balai.

Ron: Hermione comme tu as changé...tu es très belle  
Hermione: merci toi aussi tu as beaucoup changé, surtout grandit!  
Ron: ouai je sais maman commence à s'énerver parce qu'elle doit encore me racheter des vêtements...  
Hermione: je vois...Harry et Ginny ne sont pas là?  
Ron : si si ils sont en train de défaire la valise de Harry...

Ron et Hermione montèrent et trouvèrent un Harry et une Ginny qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards discrets pour voir ce que faisait l'autre.

Harry avait autant grandit que Ron mais il était plus musclé et n'avais toujours pas réussi à ces cheveux noir de jaïs toujours en bataille et avait des yeux couleur vert émeraude.

Ginny: Hermione! ça me fait plaisir de te voir! j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter!discipliner!  
Harry: content de te revoir petite soeur!  
Hermione:je suis contente de vous revoir,vous m'avez tous énormément manqué...

Hermione raconta qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en chef et personne ne fut vraiment étonné. Quand à Harry il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et Ron était devenu préfet de Gryffondor.

Ils bavardaient déjà depuis quelques heures quand Mme Weasley leur dit de descendre manger dehors. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après et commencèrent à parler avec les jumeaux de leur magasin de farces et attrapes.

les jumeaux: maman n'est pas encore convaincu mais elle ne dit rien car elle s'est aperçu qu'on avait plus besoin de dépendre d'eux maintenant...on gère nos dépenses et on gagne beaucoup grâce au magasin  
Hermione: oui je dois avouer que vous vous en sortez bien même si je continue à croire que vous auriez dû rester à Poudlard pour votre dernière année!

Ils se mirent à tables mais attendirent longtemps les grillades car Mr Weasley avait voulu griller les saucisses façon moldue ...ce qui agaça Mme Weasley quand elle vit des saucisses toutes noires arrivées dans son assiettes sous l'œil amusé d'Harry et Hermione.

Le dîner se passa sans autre incident, Hermione et Ginny parlait entre elles de mecs, quand à Ron et Harry ils parlaient de quidditch et ... de fille !

Hermione: alors dit moi est ce que tu as quelqu'un en vue cette année?  
Ginny: oui mais tu le connais déjà, il est assit à coté de Ron

Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry, il dut sentir son regard car il tourna la tête et lui sourit en rougissant.

Ginny: et toi ? ne me dit pas que personne ne t'intéresse quand même? vu tout les beaux garçons qui se retournent sur ton passage...  
Hermione: il y a peut être quelqu'un qui m'attire mais juste physiquement! sinon c'est impossible entre lui et moi parce qu'on se déteste...  
Ginny: ne me dit pas! non c'est impossible! tu es malade! t'es tombée sur la tête ma pauvre! DRAGO MALEFOY!

Tout le monde se retourna en entendant ce nom tant détesté. Harry et Ron regardèrent Ginny et Hermione de travers pour savoir pourquoi elles parlaient de Malefoy, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas de réponses. Sûrement un truc de filles pensèrent-ils.

La soirée se termina sans autres dégâts. Tout le monde alla se coucher quand la fraîcheur de la nuit se fit sentir. On entendit des "bonne nuit" fusaient d'un peu partout puis chacun s'endormit en pensant à la merveilleuse journée qui venait de se terminée ou en pensant à une personne en particulier.

Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un peu la pagaille au Terrier.  
Le train était à 9h au quai 9 3/4.  
Il était 7h30 quand Mr Weasley arriva en courant à moitié dans la chambre de Ron en essayant désespérément de mettre son pantalon à l'envers.

Mr Weasley: vite les garçons levez vous on va être en retard!

Et il redescendit avec autant de mal qu'il été monté.  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent 15 minutes après en baillant et toujours en pyjama. En voyant les regards de reproche de Mme Weasley et Hermione il regrettèrent bien vite d'avoir mis autant de temps à se lever...

Hermione: aller dépêchez vous on va être en retard!  
Ron: calme toi hermione il nous reste encore 1h  
Mme waesley: tais toi Ron et mange! Dans 30 minutes je veux que Harry et toi vous aillez finit de manger et que vous soyez habillés!

Les garçons ronchonnèrent mais ne dirent plus un mot. Ils avaient trop peur de relouper le train. Alors ils mangèrent et s'habillèrent en silence, puis 30 minutes plus tard ils étaient près, attendant les jumeaux qui voulaient les accompagnés pour revoir leurs amis restés à Poudlard.

Vers 8h30 tout le monde était enfin prêt.

Mr Waesley : bon maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir y aller. Molly et moi nous avons pensé que maintenant qu'on aurait pu directement transplaner d'ici à la gare.

Des cris de joie suivirent cette pharse, sauf Ginny.

Ginny: et moi je vais faire comment?  
Ron: t'as qu'à y aller avec Hermione! Au non finalement c'est une mauvaise idée vous allez encore mettre 2h à transplaner parce que vous vous serez raconté vos amour de vacances!

Ginny rougit en évitant le regard de Harry.  
Celui ci se senti mal à l'aise et triste en pensant à Ginny riant dans les bras d'un autre garçon.

Hermione : Ron!

Ron tourna la tête et regarda Harry qui avait pâlit.

Ron : donc tu transplaneras avec Harry, au moins on est sûr que vous n'allez pas trainer...

Les jumeaux, Mr et Mme Waesley étaient déjà partis, suivit de Ron. Hermione lança un regard à Harry et Ginny avant de transplaner à son tour.

Harry était resté planter au même endroit qu'il y a 5 minutes, il n'osait pas bouger.  
Il aimait toujours Ginny mais ils ne pouvaient pas resortir ensemble, il avait peur que Voldemort se servent de sa plus grande faiblesse (Ginny) pour l'atteindre.

Harry était tellement perdu dans ces pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que Ginny c'était approché de lui pour qu'ils transplanent.

Ginny: on y va?

Il s'approcha aussi d'elle et la prit doucement dans ces bras pour être sûr de ne pas la lâcher en cours de route. Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de Ginny. Leur corps étaient presque collaient l'un à l'autre quand ils arrivèrent sur le quai. Ils étaient toujours en train de se regarder quand la voix de Ron les fit sursauter.

Ron : euh vous êtes arrivés...

Harry lâcha Ginny à contre coeur et la regarda s'en aller vers ces amis mais surtout...Harry se sentir bouillir de jalousie...Lucas, le cousin de Lavande s'était avancé vers elle et l'embrassait langoureusement.

Hermione regardait la scène et se décida à sortir Harry de ces pensées.

Hermione: tu viens Harry il faut qu'on trouve un compartiment.  
Harry : tu étais au courant?!  
Hermione : ...

Hermione et Ron entrainèrent Harry loin du nouveau couple. Le trio trouva un compartiment vide, et y monntèrent leur valise.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs amis (Neville,Lavande,Parvatil,Seamus,Dean,Luna,...) vinrent prendre de leur nouvelle.

Dans le compartiment d'à côté, on entendait une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à un pékinois et qui essayait en vain de se faire entendre.

Ron : tiens, Parkinson n'est pas avec son Drakinouchet?

Un rire général se fit entendre. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux entouré de tous ces amis. Le trajet commençait bien. Tous se racontaient leurs vacances jusqu'à ce que Colin Crivey arrive.

Harry pensant qu'il voulait des photos se cacha le plus possible derrière Ron.

Colin : salut! Hermione tu peux venir? tu t'es trompé de compartiment, tu dois aller dans celui réservé aux préfets en chef...prends ta valise!

Hermione rejoignit Colin dans le couloir en faisant lévitait sa grosse valise grâce à sa baguette.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Colin engagea le conversation.

Colin : j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous entre-tuer...  
Hermione : de qui tu parles?  
Colin : de l'autre préfet en chef et toi  
Hermione : oh justement tu m'y fais penser, c'est qui?

Colin l'a regarda et se contenta de lui sourir.

Hermione avait une petite idée sur la personne mais elle espérer vivement se tromper...


	4. Chapter 4

Colin et Hermione arrivèrent à la porte du compartiment des préfets en chef, elle était déjà entre ouverte...

Colin lui fit signe d'entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et ne fut pas étonné se retrouver face à un grand jeune homme grand et musclé. Il était blond, des mêches tombant avec désinvolture son visage pâle et des yeux bleus perçants.

Il portait un baggy avec un T-shirt noir qui laissait voir ces muscles bien faits et était assis sur une des banquettes de la pièce.

Elle le regarda bouche-bée par un tel changement. Lui n'avait pas encore levé la tête vers elle.

Drago: tu veux que je te remette dans ton aquarium Granger?

Cette réflection fit rougir Hermione mais avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de lui répondre avec une réplique cinglante, Drago se leva la tête vers celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle avait énorménent changé, en bien, car il se surprit à la trouver belle et l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione portait un pantalon rouge moulant en tissus qui s'élargissait à partir des genoux pour finir en pattes d'éléphants, elle avait également un top blanc moulant qui lui arrivait juste au dessous du nombril pour laisser voir un peu de son ventre plat.

"Des belles formes juste où il faut et comme j'aime" pensa t-il.

Hermione le remarqua.

Hermione: tu veux venir avec moi dans l'aquarium Malefoy?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et rouge de honte il voulut s'éclipser du compartiment pour aller voir ces amis mais se retrouva nez à nez avec McGonagall suivit de près par Rogue.

Il leur lança un regard lasse puis revint sur ces pas pour s'asseoir en lançant un autre regard, cette fois de dégout, à Hermione.

McGonagall: bien, maintenant que nos deux préfets en chefs sont réunis je vais vous dire vos obligations.  
-Vous devrez faire une ronde dans le château un soir sur deux,  
-Vous allez également devoir organiser trois bals, c'est à dire pour halloween, noël et pâques.

Drago et Hermione: mais nous n'allons jamais avoir le temps...c'est impossible...!

Mais avant qu'il aient eut le temps de finir leur phrase, la nouvelle directrice les interrompis.

McGonagall: et évidemment vous montrerez l'exemple en allant au premier bal ensemble.

Drago et Hermione: mais c'est injuste...!

Rogue eut un sourir sadique.

McGonagall: je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié de vous mentionner que vous ne dormirez plus dans les dortoirs avec vos amis respectifs mais dans un autre dortoir qui est prévu pour vous.

Hermione et Drago regardèrent Rogue et McGonagall comme s'il s'attendaient à les voir d'un seul coup se mettre à rire et à leur crier "surprise!" et leur disant que c'était une blague mais ils restèrent les visages impassibles et ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce...

McGonagall: bon sur ce, nous allons vous laisse.

Rogue qui n'avait pas encore parlé commença à sortir mais se retourna et revint sur ces pas, affichant son habituel sourir sadique.

Rogue: et essayez de ne pas vous tuez, ça serait dommage que nous perdions nos deux préfets en chefs avant la fin de l'année.

Puis, il s'en alla, suivit de McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent un instant puis allèrent s'asseoir chacun le plus loin possible de l'autre.  
Cependant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer des petits regards discrets et se dirent que la personne concernée avait bien changé pendant les deux mois de vacances...

Puis après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione se leva et alla prendre son MP3 et un magasine sur les stars moldues qui étaient dans son sac. Elle avait déjà son magasine en main et cherchait à présent son MP3 quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

Drago: jolie string Granger!

La main de celle-ci refermée sur son MP3, elle se leva d'un coup brutalement ce qui fit sursauter Drago. Rouge de honte et sous le sourir narquois du Serpentard, elle alla se rasseoir sur la banquette en lui lançant le regard le plus noir dont elle était capable.

Bercée par les musiques moldues de son MP3, Hermione s'endormit.  
Drago s'en aperçut au bout d'un certain temps, il s'approcha d'elle pour enfin le contempler à son aise. Son visage était tellement près de celui de la jaune fille qu'il pouvait voir chaque grain de beauté, ces lèvres semblaient très attirantes à cet instant,en clair elle était belle.

Fou de rage d'avoir pensé ça, il secoua la tête pour oublier cette idée et retourna s'asseoir de peur qu'elle ne se réveille et qu'elle le trouve à même pas un mètre d'elle.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Hermione était une vrai marmotte...

Le trajet se passa sans aucun problème jusqu'au moment où il fallait mettre l'uniforme de Poudlard. Drado hésita à réveiller la Gryffondor mais finalement il le fit quand même.  
Il lui tapotta maladroitement le joue mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il recommença mais un peu plus fort.

Hermione: ... se passe?  
Drago: il faut qu'on se change

Hermione le regarda un instant puis se décida à ouvrir sa valise, pris son uniforme mais...son regard s'était posé sur Drago qui s'était assis et la dévorait des yeux.

Hermione: Malefoy tu pourrais pas te retourner?  
Drago: allons Granger, tu peux te changer tranquillement, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, j'en ai vu des mieux foutues que toi  
Hermione: pfff sale pervers! tu...  
Drago: serais tu coincée Granger?

Hermione bouillonnait de rage devant le regard narquois du Serpentard, mais un sourire se dessina sur ces fines lèvres.

Hermione: okay, mais toi aussi tu devras te changer après!  
Drago: je ne te savais pas si pressée

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il était déjà captivé par le spectacle qui se déroulais sous ces yeux. Bientôt Hermione se trouva en sous vêtements devant le beau blond, puis elle prit son uniforme qu'elle mit mais passa un certain temps à fermer les boutons de son chemisier...

Etant prête, Hermione s'assit et regarda Drago avec un gros sourire.

Hermione: maintenant c'est ton tour!

Cette phrase sortit le Serpentard de sa vision d'Hermione en sous vêtements. Il la regarda encore un instant puis se leva et enleva son T-shirt pour que la Gryffondor puisse voir son beau torse bien musclé. Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvres devant ce tableau, ce qui n'échappa au blondinet.

Drago: je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet Granger!  
Hermione: ne rêves pas Malefoy, j'étais en train de me dire qu'à côté de Victor (Krum) tu vais l'air d'un gringalet.

Drago ne sut que répondre, il lui lança un regard plein de dégout et alla s'asseoir.  
Les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient blessé, il avait senti un petit picotement...au coeur...  
Ce qui n'étit pas normal puisque d'habitude elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait ça ne l'atteignait pas, sauf à cet instant.

Il esseya de se changer les idées, mais à chaque fois c'était la même pensée qui revenait malgré lui à son esprit,Hermione en sous vêtement.

"un corps si parfait" pensa t-il

Et il s'y connaissait! Vu le nombre impressionnant de filles qui étaient passées dans son lit, il pouvait l'affirmer, elle avait un corps magnifique...comme son visage...

Quant à Hermione, elle repensait à une vision qui ne lui avait pas du tout déplût contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit...le torse ferme et musclé du serpentard...

Le peu de minutes qui restaient avant d'arriver à la gare se passèrent dans un silence absolu, tout les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare, chacun se leva et alla sortir du compartiment mais la porte était trop étroite pour laisser passer deux personnes en même temps alors Drago, surprit de son propre geste, recula pour laisser passer Hermione.

Hermione: merci!

Puis ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis respectifs déjà descendus sur le quai.


	6. Chapter 6

Pansy: _ Oh mon Drakinouchet! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Drago venait juste de descendre du train qu'une fille ressemblant à un pékinois venait de se jeter sur lui et le projeta à terre. Mais le pauvre n'était pas au bout de ce cauchemar car elle commençait déjà à l'embrasser. Il essayait de se dégager de cette étreinte mais sans succès. Et pour l'énerver plus au point, tout le monde riait en les voyants... Puis il réussit à se dégager.

Drago: putain Parkinson tu me soules t'es obligée de me coller? tu ne peux pas aller te trouver un autre toutou !? je t'ai déjà dit entre toi et moi il y aura JAMAIS rien!

Mais Pansy ne se laissa pas démonter et repartit à la charge.

Pansy: alors c'était pas trop répugnant d'être dans le même compartiment et de respirer le même air qu'une sang de bourbe?  
Drago: mais c'est pas vrai! ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je ne l'ai plus devant les yeux et tu m'en reparle déjà! t'es jalouse ou quoi?

Cette remarque eut un effet assez agréable sur la Serpentarde car elle cessa automatiquement de le harceler.

Du côté d'Hermione, les retrouvailles étaient beaucoup plus réjouissantes que celles du Serpentard.

Ron: alors c'est qui l'autre préfet en chef?  
Hermione: pour notre plus grand malheur à tous, vous ne devinez pas?  
Ron: ah merde! je sens que ça ne va pas être une année de plaisir! Malefoy va profiter de son nouveau statut pour nous retirer des tonnes de points ou nous mettre pleins de retenues!  
Harry: franchement Hermione je te plains, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas devoir le supporter encore plus longtemps que nous! sinon c'était pas trop dur le trajet avec lui?  
Hermione: non ça aurait pu être pire, je dirais que ça à était instructif!  
Harry: ouai mais...hein?quoi?  
Hermione: ...  
Ron: s'il ose te toucher...je...  
Hermione: Ronald Weasley!  
Harry: attends une minute, pourquoi tu dis que c'était instructif?  
Hermione: ...

Les minutes passèrent et le trio se mit à parler de tout et de rien en montant dans les diligences qui les emmenaient directement au château. Ils montèrent les marches et prirent le chemin de la grande salle et allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor et virent les premières années arriver avec le professeur McGonagall pour que le choixpeau magique leur dise dans quelle maison aller.

La répartition finit le professeur McGonagall fit le discours habituel de Dumbledore.

McGonagall: être solidaire...rapprochement des maisons...tous amis...avenir noir...Voldemort de retour...plusieurs meurtres...

Puis le festin commença.  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder Drago.

"il a vraiment changé pendant l'été, il ne m'a pas appelé sang de bourbe depuis qu'on s'est vus, il est encore plus mignon qu'avant, vu qu'il ne se met plus son pot de gel en entier sur ces cheveux, et son torse...magnifique!" pensa t-elle

Pansy s'aperçut qu'Hermione regardait son bien aimé car elle pouffa de rire en disant quelque chose à l'oreille de Drago. Le Serpentard ne ria pas et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Hermione mais elle ne remarqua rien.

Tout d'un coup, une fourchette tomba par terre ce qui fit sortir la belle Gryffondor de ces pensées et elle rencontra le regard de Drago et ne vit aucune haine ni aucun dégout quand il l'a regarda.

Troublée, elle tourna la tête et fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation de Ron et Harry sur le Quidditch.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Harry pencha sa tête pour regarder un instant la tables de ces pires ennemis.

Harry: dit donc Hermione, pourquoi Malefoy te fixe comme ça?

Hermione, surprise par les propos de son meilleur ami, se retourna mais vit que Drago était en pleine conversation avec Blaise.

Hermione: ah ah ah très drôle! mais tu aurais pu trouver un autre sujet de plaisanterie, tu ne crois pas?  
Harry: mais non, je te jure il te fixait bizarrement! comme s'il allait de sauter dessus!  
Hermione: Malefoy me sauter dessus? mais oui c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!  
Ron: non Hermione, je t'assure qu'Harry dit la vérité! ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il te regardait!

Hermione eut un petit sourire discret et sentit son coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

Le dîner finit, le professeur se leva.

McGonagall: bon maintenant il est tard alors je demande à toux les préfets d'emmener les élèves dans leur maison respectives, et je voudrais que nos deux préfets en chef me suivent.

Drago et Hermione se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre le professeur. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant presque dix minutes et se retrouvèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un lion et un serpent entremêlés.

McGonagall: votre mot de passe est: sentiments enfouis mais il n'y en a pas pour vos chambre, je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour frappez et ne pas entrer dans la chambre de votre camarade comme dans un moulin. J'ai aussi jeté un sort pour que vous puissiez vous servir des appareils électroniques.

Hermione: merci professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall lui sourit puis s'en alla en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans le dortoir et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre.  
Celle d'Hermione avait une tapisserie couleur or, il y avait des meubles en bois ancien, un lit et un fauteuil rouge. Celle de Drago avait une tapisserie couleur argent, des meubles en bois anciens identiques à ceux d'Hermione,un lit et un fauteuil vert.

Ils rangèrent leur vêtements dans leur armoire respective puis se croisèrent dans la salle de bain. Hermione avait une nuisette blanche et légère, Drago portait...un boxer noir. Chacun lançait des petits regards furtifs vers l'autre.

Quand il eut finit de se brosser les dents il sortit de la salle de bain en murmurant un léger bonne nuit mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car elle avait encore du dentifrice plein la bouche que le porte de la chambre du blondinet s'était déjà refermée.

Elle alla donc se coucher en pensant au beau blond qui dormait à quelques mètres d'elle, il n'y avait qu'un mur qui les séparait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Drago dormait déjà avec une belle Gryffondor dans ces rêves...


	7. Chapter 7

La semaine passa très vite pour les deux préfets en chefs, car même si les cours ne commençaient que la semaine d'après, ils devaient planifier les rondes, ce qui n'était pas une tache facile parce qu'il fallait prendre en compte les entraînements de Quidditch de chaque maison.

Ils devaient également penser à organiser le bal d'Halloween mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'y aller avec l'autre colocataire alors ils décidèrent de remettre ça à plus tard et bien évidement c'était l'année des ASPIC alors ils passaient un temps fou à relire leurs cours de l'année précédente, surtout Hermione qui y passaient presque la journée entière...

Mais le problème auquel Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait pas prêter attention c'est leur liste de livres à acheter, aucun élève ne l'avait reçue.

Quelqu'un frappa au portrait. Drago leva la tête pour voir si la Gryffondor allait y aller mais elle était trop absorbée dans ces cours pour remarquer quelque chose. Il décida donc de faire se première bonne action et se leva pour faire pivoter le portrait.

McGonagall: bonjour Mr Malefoy je suis venue vous apporter à vous et Miss Granger la liste des livres que vous aurez besoin.  
Drago: et merde je croyais que vous auriez oublié pour une fois...  
McGonagall: soyez poli Mr Malefoy! 5 points de moins pour Serpentard!

Sur ces mots, le professeur le laissa. Drago, maugréant contre tous les professeurs rentra dans le dortoir, s'avança vers Hermione et lui lança la liste des livres qui lui arriva sur la tête.

Hermione: et Malefoy tu pourrais faire attention!  
Drago: oh pas besoin de crier je suis dans la même pièce que toi! Et puis t'as sortir un peu le nez de tes cours!

La belle Gryffondor ne répondit rien. Elle se leva et alla remettre des feuilles de cours dans sa chambre et sortit pour aller voir ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle les trouva près du lac en train de se faire des passes de souaffle sur leur balais.

Quand ils la virent marcher vers eux, ils atterrirent sur l'herbe.

Ron: et ben ça fait longtemps! Qu'est ce que tu faisais?  
Hermione: je révisais pour les ASPIC je ne veux pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute!  
Ron: mais voyons Hermione, les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé...  
Hermione: et alors? je...

Voyant que la situation devenait critique, Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit décida de les séparer.

Harry: au faite, tu as reçu ta liste de livre?  
Hermione: oui Malefoy vient de me la balançait en pleine figure il y a cinq minutes  
Ron: quoi? Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à la fouine moi!  
Hermione: non Ron il n'en vaut pas la peine! Il fait ça juste pour m'énerver et je ne veux pas lui donner raison!  
Ron: comme tu veux  
Harry: vu qu'on a rien de prévu cet aprem, on a cas allait à Près au Lard les acheter!  
Hermione et Ron: pas de problème!

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps à discuter de Drago et Rogue en se demandant pourquoi ils étaient revenus à Poudlard alors que le professeur avait tué Dumbledore. Puis ils allèrent à Près au Lard acheter leurs livres, ils revinrent au bout de deux heures parce qu'Hermione avait voulu faire les boutiques et les garçons avaient été voir un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch qui venait d'ouvrir pendant l'été.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi les bras chargé. Hermione laissa Harry et Ron et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Hermione: sentiments enfouis

Le tableau pivota de sorte à laisser passer la belle Gryffondor.

"ouf, Malefoy est partie je vais enfin pouvoir être un peu tranquille"pensa t-elle

Trop fatiguée pour ouvrir un de ces livres, elle alla directement se coucher.  
Drago rentra quelques minutes plus tard, n'entendant aucun bruit venant de la chambre d'Hermione, il y entra et trouva une belle jeune fille endormie, habillée d'une nuisette noir foncé. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles et l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

"elle s'est vraiment métamorphosée, elle est devenue tellement belle" pensa t-il

Hermione se retourna. Le Serpentard de peur qu'elle soit réveillée et le voit, parti à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous deux très tôt. Ils se croisèrent à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Drago qui était seulement vêtu d'un boxer gris, trouvait qu'Hermione avait encore plus de charme dans sa nuisette noir qui lui faisait ressortir ces formes. Quand à la Gryffondor, elle se trouva assez gênée de trouver Drago si peu vêtu à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Drago: désolé Granger, mais je passe le premier!  
Hermione: et pourquoi?  
Drago: tu es une sang impure, tu passes en dernière  
Hermione: c'est ce qu'on va voir!

Alors que le blondinet ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle passa devant lui et ferma la porte.

Drago: bordel Granger t'abuses!  
Hermione: je t'avais prévenu! et si tu ne veux pas que ça se répète, faudra qu'on s'arrange!  
Drago: okay, je la prends le matin et toi le soir  
Hermione: ça me va, maintenant tu peux partir, j'en ai au moins pour 30 minutes!  
Drago: pfff les filles!

Pendant qu'il s'en allait, il entendit Hermione chantait.  
La journée se passa sans autre incident, sauf le soir au moment où les deux préfets en chef devaient faire leur ronde.

Ils partirent de leur dortoir à 21 heures et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant plus d'une heure, ils marchaient côte à côte, chacun pensaient à l'autre, qu'il ou elle avait bien changé pendant les vacances d'été, qu'il ou elle était devenu(e) beau ou belle...

Evidemment Drago avait toujours été le garçon le plus mignon du collège, mais cette année il avait quelque chose en plus. Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, c'est peut être ça qui la faisait craquer. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé, depuis le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année, elle avait montré aux autres sorciers qu'elle pouvait être jolie. Et cet été, elle c'était complètement métamorphosée. Drago l'avait tout de suite remarquée quand il l'avait vue dans le train, elle avait agréablement changé.

Les deux préfets en chefs étaient perdus dans leurs pensées quand ils arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre.

Drago et Hermione: lumos!

Leurs baguettes diffusèrent assez de lumière pour leur permettre d'apercevoir un couple bien occupé dans leur coin à l'abri des regards.  
Quand ils virent ce joli spectacle, ils furent troublés, mais le beau blond se ressaisit bien vite de l'idée d'en faire autant avec la Gryffondor.

Drago: hum hum!

Le couple arrêta son activité et se retourna et Hermione fut tellement étonnée qu'elle en eut la bouche grande ouverte quand elle les reconnut.


	9. Chapter 9

**D** **rag** **o:_** **ti** **ens** **tie** **ns,** **Lo** **ndu** **bat** **et** **Lov** **ego** **od,** **20** **poi** **nts** **en** **mo** **i** **ns** **pou** **r G** **ryf** **fon** **dor  
** **  
Ne** **vil** **le** **et** **L** **una** **ne** **pr** **ote** **s** **tè** **rent** **pa** **s e** **t** **s** **'en** **all** **ère** **nt** **le** **p** **lus** **vi** **te** **pos** **s** **ib** **le s** **ans** **de** **m** **an** **der** **leu** **r r** **e** **st** **e.  
** **  
** **Her** **mio** **n** **e:** **he** **y** **M** **alef** **oy** **pou** **r** **qu** **oi** **t** **'as** **re** **t** **ir** **é d** **e** **s p** **oin** **t** **s?** **Il** **s** **n** **'ava** **i** **en** **t r** **i** **en** **fa** **i** **t d** **e m** **a** **l!** **  
Dr** **a** **go** **:** **év** **i** **de** **mme** **n** **t** **tu m** **'** **en** **ve** **u** **x** **par** **ce** **q** **ue** **j** **'e** **n a** **i** **e** **nlev** **é** **à** **ta** **ma** **ison** **.** **..** **  
He** **r** **mi** **one** **:** **pa** **s d** **u** **t** **out** **!** **M** **ais** **i** **ls** **ne** **f** **a** **isa** **ie** **nt** **ri** **e** **n** **de** **ma** **l!** **  
Dr** **a** **go** **: o** **ua** **i** **oua** **i** **G** **ran** **ge** **r** ****

 **I** **ls** **c** **ont** **in** **u** **ère** **nt** **l** **eur** **ch** **emi** **n** **s** **ous** **l** **es** **pr** **ot** **e** **sta** **ti** **on** **s e** **t** **l** **es** **cr** **i** **s hy** **st** **é** **riq** **ue** **s** **de** **la** **jeu** **ne** **fil** **le** **.  
** **  
He** **rm** **i** **one** **:** **j** **e te** **p** **r** **évi** **en** **s** **Ma** **l** **ef** **o** **y,** **je** **vai** **s l** **e** **s v** **en** **g** **er!** **!  
** **D** **rago** **:** **m** **ais** **j** **'** **att** **end** **s** ****

 **I** **ls** **n'e** **ure** **n** **t p** **as** **à p** **ati** **ente** **r** **p** **lus** **d** **e** **ci** **nq** **m** **inu** **te** **s** **qu** **'il** **s re** **nc** **o** **ntr** **ère** **nt C** **ra** **b** **be** **et** **Goy** **le** **e** **n t** **rai** **n d** **e ricaner** **bê** **tem** **ent.** ****

 **H** **erm** **ion** **e:** **50** **p** **oin** **ts** **en** **moi** **ns p** **our** **Se** **rpe** **nta** **rd!** **  
** **  
Le** **be** **au** **blo** **n** **d t** **our** **na** **la** **tête** **po** **ur** **la** **reg** **arde** **r,** **décidément** **il** **ai** **mai** **t s** **on caractère** **.  
** **Les** **de** **u** **x c** **onc** **ern** **és** **s** **'ar** **rêt** **ère** **nt** **a** **uss** **it** **ô** **t d** **e r** **ire** **et** **s'a** **ppr** **och** **ère** **n** **t dangereusement** **d** **e l** **a G** **r** **yf** **fon** **d** **or** **en** **bom** **ban** **t** **le** **ur** **tor** **se.** **  
** **  
D** **rag** **o** **se** **m** **i** **t** **d** **eva** **n** **t H** **er** **m** **i** **on** **e..** **.** **sûr** **em** **e** **n** **t** **po** **u** **r** **l** **a p** **r** **oté** **ge** **r** **.** **..** ****

 **D** **r** **ago** **:** **l** **a** **t** **ou** **c** **h** **ez** **pa** **s** **!** ****

 **Il** **s** **e** **ren** **d** **i** **t** **to** **u** **t** **d** **e** **s** **u** **ite** **c** **o** **m** **pt** **e** **d** **e** **ce** **q** **u** **'** **il** **v** **e** **n** **ai** **t** **de** **fa** **ir** **e** **et** **r** **a** **tt** **ra** **pa** **s** **on** **c** **o** **u** **p.** ****

 **Dr** **a** **go** **:** **s** **i** **no** **n** **vo** **u** **s** **al** **l** **e** **z** **en** **c** **or** **e** **n** **ou** **s** **f** **ai** **r** **e** **p** **er** **dr** **e** **d** **es** **po** **i** **nt** **s** **!** **Im** **b** **éc** **i** **le** **s!** **  
** **  
C** **ra** **b** **be** **et** **G** **o** **yl** **e** **r** **ep** **a** **rt** **i** **re** **nt** **,** **o** **b** **éi** **ss** **a** **nt** **a** **u** **p** **r** **éf** **et** **en** **ch** **e** **f.** **L** **e** **b** **ea** **u** **b** **l** **on** **di** **n** **et** **se** **t** **o** **ur** **na** **v** **er** **s** **l** **a** **je** **un** **e** **fi** **ll** **e** **e** **t** **la** **t** **ro** **uv** **a** **pe** **ns** **iv** **e** **.  
** **  
H** **e** **r** **mi** **on** **e** **:** **j'** **av** **a** **i** **s** **pa** **s** **rem** **ar** **q** **u** **é** **qu** **e** **tu** **tr** **a** **i** **na** **is** **p** **lu** **s** **a** **v** **ec** **eu** **x** **.** **..** **  
D** **r** **a** **go** **: i** **l** **s** **m** **e** **s** **o** **ul** **ent** **et** **pu** **i** **s** **i** **ls** **s** **ont** **d** **é** **b** **il** **es** **à** **f** **ait** **e** **le** **s** **g** **r** **os** **du** **r** **s,** **j'** **a** **i** **a** **ppr** **i** **t c** **et** **été** **qu** **e** **ç** **a n** **e** **se** **rva** **i** **t** **à r** **i** **en** **de** **cac** **her** **sa** **vé** **r** **ita** **ble** **pe** **rso** **n** **nal** **ité** **...** **  
He** **r** **mio** **ne:** **po** **urq** **u** **oi** **? s** **i** **c'** **est** **pa** **s i** **n** **dis** **cre** **t?  
** **  
Dr** **a** **go** **s'a** **rrê** **ta** **de** **marc** **her** **et** **la** **re** **ga** **rda** **da** **ns** **les** **yeu** **x q** **uel** **que** **s i** **nst** **a** **nt,** **de** **vai** **t-i** **l** **lu** **i d** **ire** **à** **e** **lle** **,** **l** **a m** **eil** **leu** **re** **a** **mie** **de** **so** **n p** **i** **re** **en** **n** **emi** **, s** **o** **n** **plu** **s** **lo** **urd** **se** **cre** **t** **?  
H** **er** **m** **ion** **e r** **o** **mpi** **t** **l** **e c** **ont** **a** **ct** **, t** **r** **oub** **lé** **e** **.** ****

 **Dra** **g** **o:** **mo** **n** **pè** **re** **a** **tu** **é** **m** **a** **m** **èr** **e** **de** **van** **t** **mo** **i,** **e** **nf** **in** **i** **l l** **'a** **d'** **ab** **or** **d** **vio** **lée** **p** **ui** **s** **i** **l** **l** **ui** **a** **do** **nn** **é** **de** **s** **c** **o** **ups** **e** **t** **lançé** **pl** **ein** **s** **de** **s** **o** **r** **ti** **lè** **ge** **s** **..** **.I** **l** **a** **fa** **i** **t** **to** **ut** **ç** **a** **na** **t** **u** **re** **ll** **em** **e** **nt** **c** **o** **m** **me** **s** **'i** **l** **f** **ai** **s** **a** **it** **u** **n** **e** **po** **t** **io** **n** **..** **.** **J** **us** **t** **e** **pa** **r** **ce** **q** **u** **'e** **l** **le** **s'** **op** **p** **os** **a** **it** **à** **ce** **q** **u** **e** **j** **e** **de** **v** **ie** **n** **ne** **m** **a** **ng** **e** **mo** **rt** **.** **..** **  
** **  
H** **er** **m** **io** **ne** **se** **mo** **rd** **i** **t** **l** **a** **l** **èv** **re** **in** **fé** **r** **ie** **u** **re** **,** **c** **'é** **t** **ai** **t** **d** **on** **c** **ç** **a** **q** **ui** **ét** **ai** **t** **à** **l'** **or** **i** **gi** **ne** **d** **u** **ch** **an** **g** **e** **me** **nt** **d** **u** **S** **er** **p** **e** **nt** **ar** **d** **.  
** **  
H** **er** **m** **i** **on** **e:** **j** **e** **sui** **s** **vr** **ai** **m** **e** **nt** **dé** **s** **o** **lé** **e** **M** **a** **le** **fo** **y** **,** **si** **nc** **è** **r** **em** **en** **t** **,** **j** **'im** **a** **g** **in** **e** **q** **u** **e** **ça** **à** **du** **ê** **t** **r** **e** **dur** **.** **  
Dr** **ag** **o** **:** **é** **vi** **d** **e** **mm** **ent** **!** **J'** **ai** **p** **er** **du** **u** **ne** **de** **s** **de** **ux** **s** **eul** **es** **fem** **mes** **qu** **e j** **'** **aim** **ais** **,** **p** **our** **qui** **j** **'** **aur** **ais** **pu** **mo** **u** **rir** **ma** **i** **s** **mai** **n** **ten** **ant** **il** **ne** **m'e** **n r** **est** **e p** **l** **us** **qu** **'** **une** **  
He** **rmi** **one** **:** **t'** **es** **pas** **ob** **l** **igé** **de** **me** **ré** **pon** **dre** **mai** **s c** **'es** **t q** **ui** **l'** **aut** **re** **fem** **me?** **C'e** **st.** **..P** **ans** **y?**

 **Le** **Ser** **pen** **tar** **d** **s'** **arr** **êta** **de** **no** **uvea** **u d** **e m** **arc** **her** **et** **se** **tou** **rna** **ver** **s H** **erm** **ion** **e** **.** **Il a** **ura** **it** **tan** **t a** **i** **mé** **lui** **di** **re** **"** **to** **i" m** **ais** **le** **s** **m** **ots** **ne** **vou** **l** **ai** **ent** **pas** **so** **rti** **r,** **p** **eu** **t-êt** **re** **par** **c** **e** **qu'** **i** **l s** **e f** **a** **is** **ait** **de** **s id** **ées** **et** **qu** **e f** **i** **nal** **eme** **n** **t** **c'é** **t** **ait** **ju** **s** **te** **de** **l'** **atti** **r** **an** **ce** **p** **hy** **siq** **u** **e..** **.**

 **I** **l** **res** **t** **a** **donc** **là** **, s** **o** **n** **corps** **à** **que** **l** **qu** **es** **ce** **n** **timè** **t** **re** **s d** **e** **c** **elui** **de** **la** **Gr** **yff** **on** **do** **r,** **i** **ls** **se** **r** **e** **gard** **a** **ie** **nt** **le** **s** **ye** **ux** **d** **ans** **le** **s y** **eu** **x** **, Dr** **a** **go** **s'** **ét** **a** **it n** **o** **yé** **da** **ns** **les** **y** **eu** **x c** **h** **oc** **ola** **t** **d** **'Her** **m** **io** **ne** **et** **cel** **le** **-c** **i s** **'é** **t** **ait** **n** **o** **yé d** **an** **s** **le** **s** **y** **eux** **p** **re** **squ** **e** **g** **ris** **d** **u** **Ser** **pe** **n** **tar** **d.** **  
** **  
Dra** **go** **:** **c'** **es** **t** **...** **Per** **s** **onn** **e  
** **  
** **Il** **re** **g** **arda** **it** **tou** **jo** **u** **rs** **le** **v** **isa** **ge** **d'H** **erm** **i** **one** **p** **o** **ur** **voi** **r sa** **r** **é** **act** **io** **n** **, e** **lle** **ne** **le** **reg** **ard** **ait** **pl** **u** **s,** **ses** **ye** **ux** **é** **tai** **t** **c** **omm** **e h** **y** **pno** **ti** **s** **és** **par** **ces** **c** **h** **aus** **sur** **es.** **Qu** **e** **lqu** **es** **sec** **ond** **es s** **e** **p** **ass** **ère** **nt** **ava** **n** **t q** **u'e** **lle** **os** **e** **re** **lev** **ait** **la** **têt** **e,** **lai** **ssa** **nt** **déc** **o** **uvr** **ir** **des** **ye** **ux presque** **f** **lou** **s.**

 **Her** **mio** **ne:** **ah.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione se sentait déçue, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Peut être parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ce qui était normal après toutes ces années de haine. Ou est ce parce qu'il ne lui a pas dit que c'était elle qui l'aimait. Elle le savait, elle en était sûre, elle était tombée amoureuse du pire ennemi de son meilleur ami...

"ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire c'est que ça ne sera jamais réciproque, si jamais il sort avec moi ça sera juste pour me mettre dans son lit et me jeter comme une chaussette sale le lendemain!"pensa t-elle

Ils finirent leur ronde dans un silence pesant.  
Arrivés devant le tableau, ils prononcèrent le motde passe en même temps, ce qui les gêna encore plus.  
 **  
**Hermione rentra suivit de Drago. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée et dégageait une douce chaleur. La belle Gryffondor se dirigea vers sa chambre et se coucha, oubliant de finir son devoir de potion.

Hermione:bonne nuit Malefoy  
Drago: bonne nuit Granger

Il allait prendre une douche quand il s'aperçut du travail qui trainait sur la table. Le beau Serpentard s'en approcha, c'était presque terminé. Il s'assit et finit en dix minutes le devoir. Le blondinet était tellement fatigué qu'il alla directement se coucher.

Drago venait d'éteindre sa lumière quand il entendit sa colocataire se levait et se dirigeait presqu'en courant vers la table. Hermione s'était assise un crayon à la main mais ne voyant pas quoi écrire de plus car son travail avait été terminé par une autre écriture.

Elle se leva et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre du beau blond,pas de réponse.  
Elle entra tout de même, ne se doutant pas que le Serpentard faisait semblant de dormir.  
S'approchant doucement du lit, elle observait le visage de Drago.

Des mèches retombaient sur son visage et lui donnaient un air angélique. Hermione s'assit au bord du lit, caressa la joue de Drago.

"il a la peau si douce" pensa t-elle

Le jeune frémit au contact de ces doigts mais elle ne remarqua rien. Approchant son visage de celui de son colocataire, elle lui murmura à l'oreille

Hermione: merci

Et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'en aller. La nuit fut très longue pour les deux préfets en chef.

Les journées passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante pour tous les sorciers. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient commencé, laissant peu de temps aux joueurs pour leurs devoirs, mais surtout à Drago à cause de son poste de capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentards et de ces obligations de préfet en chef.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, c'était dimanche.  
Hermione en profita pour faire grasse mat'. Elle se retourna dans son lit, pris la télécommande posée sur sa table de chevet et alluma sa chaîne hi-fi.

C'était une chaîne hi-fi particulière, elle ne captait pas la radio, mais la Gryffondor n'avait qu'à penser à la chanson qu'elle voulait écouter pour que celle ci se fasse entendre.  
Petit à petit, la jeune fille monta le son.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, de mauvaise humeur et ne voulant pas sortir de sa chambre, il se mit à faire des abdos et des pompes. Quelques minutes passèrent mais ne tenant plus, il se rua hors de sa chambre et voulut aller s'expliquer avec Hermione à propos de ce raffut.

Il arrivait juste devant la porte quand il entendit une merveilleuse voix qui venait justement de la chambre de la Gryffondor.Il attendait derrière la porte, ne se lassant pas de l'entendre chanter. Il attendit que la Gryffondor finisse de chanter pour enfin entrer dans sa chambre. Hermione ne l'avait pas entendu alors il en profita pour la regarder de derrière, elle avait une nuisette blanche, presque transparente qui lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et qui laissait voir ces jambes fines.

Drago: hum hum

Hermione se retourna surprise puis entra dans une colère folle quand elle vit que l'intrus était le Serpentard.

Hermione: pourquoi t'as pas frappé? tu te crois tellement supérieur que tu ne prends pas la peine de frapper!  
Drago: euh...mais...c'est que...enfin...je trouvais que tu chantais bien alors je t'ai écouté derrière la porte

"mais pourquoi j'ai été sympa avec elle? je ne suis pas bien moi" pensa t-il

Hermione: pfff! c'est ça! fous toi de moi! de toute façon, tu peux penser ou dire ce que tu veux sur moi, ça ne m'atteinds pas!

Sans que le Serpentard ne sache vraiment pourquoi, son coeur loupa un battement.

Drago: bon je vais te laisser alors, je n'avais pas l'attention de te déranger

La belle jeune fille éprouva quelques regrets en se disant qu'elle y avait peut être était un peu fort. Elle alla le rejoindre dans leur salle commune

Hermione: excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer...  
Drago: moi vexé? comment est ce qu'une pauvre fille comme toi aurait pu me vexer? t'espérait quoi? qu'on devienne amis? désolé de te décevoir mais ça n'était pas dans mes projets!

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux, ces paroles étaient si dures. Comment est ce que le beau blond pouvait changer aussi vite de comportement? Drago ne voulant pas la voir dans cet état, sortit du dortoir alla faire un tour dans le parc pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était écroulée par terre, en pleur et réfléchissait.

comment pouvait il être si dur? il lui confiait un secret et le lendemain il lui criait dessus comme s'il ne c'était rien passé... pensa t-elle

Quand il rentra dans le hall du château, il s'aperçut que c'était l'heure d'aller manger, alors il se dirigea vers la grande salle, et tourna instinctivement la tête vers la table des Gryffondor pour voir comment allait sa colocataire.

Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.


	12. Chapter 12

La fille qui occupait de plus en plus ces pensées avait l'air apparemment très occupé avec un certain rouquin.  
Une violente colère commença dans sa tête.

qu'est ce qu'ils font? et vas y il peut refermer sa bouche et rentrer ce qu'elle contient! la touches pas sale mec! je suis sûr qu'elle ne ressent rien pour toi! lâches la! bat les pattes! pensa t-il

Durant toute cette pagaille mentale, Drago ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté sur place. Mais il retrouve vite la raison et comme pour si c'était pour se justifier...

Drago: quelle horreur! arrêtez vous allez tous nous faire vomir alors qu'on aimerait manger tranquillement sans être écœuré!

Bien que ces paroles le gênaient, il ne fit rien paraître et alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des Serpentards. Mais une chose l'avait blessé, beaucoup plus que la vue d'une Hermione en pleur, cette fois ci, elle avait haussé les épaules et avait repris son nouveau passe temps.

Tout le monde était heureux pour le nouveau couple sauf bien sûr les Serpentards et surtout Drago. Mais celui ci s'aperçut d'une autre chose, tout aussi agaçante. Harry le fixait, un sourire triomphal sur ces lèvres. Mais le beau blond lui montra d'un signe de tête le bout de la table des Gryffondors, Ginny et Lucas, tranquillement enlacés. Le sourire d'Harry se figea aussitôt.

Trop embrouillé pour réfléchir, Drago tourna la tête vers sa droite et fut étonné de trouver une Pansy en train de lui parler et qui ne s'apercevait même pas qu'il ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Ils se leva d'un coup, ce qui fit sursauter Pansy et sorti de la Grande Salle pour aller dans son dortoir, réfléchir un peu au calme, des évènements récents.

pourquoi est ce que j'y accorde autant d'importance? je suis sûr que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle alors pourquoi? j'avoue qu'elle est très attirante, elle chante magnifiquement bien... mais c'est une Gryffondor, une sang impure et par dessus tout, la meilleure amie de mon pire ennemi! pensa t-il

Puis sans s'en rendre compte, il dit tout haut...

Drago: comment savoir si je l'aime vraiment?

Hermione: de qui tu parles Malefoy?

Le Serpentard tourna la tête et vit Hermione, il était tellement plongé dans ces pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Drago: de... eh mais depuis combien de temps tu es là?  
Hermione: je viens juste d'arriver, alors de qui tu parlais?  
Drago: personne!  
Hermione: oh là là, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mon seigneur!

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre, le blondinet se redressa.

Drago: Granger! pourquoi tu sorts avec Wistiti?

La belle Gryffondor se retourna, il put lire de la tristesse dans ces yeux.

Hermione: ça, ça ne te regardes pas Malefoy!

Et elle lui ferma la porte au nez. Mais Drago n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et frappa à la porte, pas de réponse. Alors il décida d'entrer et ne trouva personne.


	13. Chapter 13

Tout d'un coup, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

Hermione: c'est bien, tu as retenu qu'il fallait frapper! qu'est ce que tu veux?

Le beau blondinet se retourna et se retrouva face à la jeune fille, collée contre le mur.

Drago: te voir et te parler  
Hermione: de quoi?  
Drago: de toi et Wistiti  
Hermione: l'appelles pas comme ça!  
Drago: ok, de toi et Weasley  
Hermione: et pourquoi ça t'intéresse?  
Drago: ba je sais pas, vu qu'on va passer toute l'année ensemble...enfin je veux dire en colocation, ça serai bien qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître et peut-être devenir amis?  
Hermione: désolée pour toi, mais je ne rentre pas dans tes plans débiles pour rabaisser l'autre ensuite!  
Drago: mais non! ce n'est pas ça du tout! j'ai changé et...  
Hermione: toi changé? laisses moi rire!  
Drago: ok, alors dis moi combien de fois je t'ai appelé Sang de Bourbe depuis le début de la rentrée à part aujourd'hui?  
Hermione: ...  
Drago: tu vois! alors t'es d'accord ou pas?  
Hermione: on peut toujours faire un essai et on pourrait commencer par s'appeler par notre prénom?  
Drago: d'accord...Hermione, alors pourquoi tu sorts avec Weasley?  
Hermione: mais enfin je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser!  
Drago: entre amis, ça se dit  
Hermione: et ben, disons que Ron et moi, on aime chacun une personne, et cette petite mascarade durera une semaine pour essayer de rendre la personne concernée jalouse

A ces paroles, le Serpentard se sentit mieux, plus serein, plus léger...

Hermione: et toi? de qui tu parlais?  
Drago: je ne peux pas du tout te dire, tu te moquerais de moi et je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à quelqu'un  
Hermione: parce que tu trouves que ce que Ron et moi faisons c'est pas puéril? mais bon vas y, dis moi le plus de choses possibles que je puisse savoir  
Drago: c'est une fille merveilleuse! elle a tout pour elle: c'est la plus belle et la plus intelligente de tout le collège, tout le monde l'apprécie, même certains Serpentards et elle peut compter sur ces amis quoiqu'il arrive, mais elle n'est pas dans la même maison que moi et...  
Hermione: tu ne sais pas si tu éprouves que de l'attirance physique pour elle ou si c'est réellement de l'amour?  
Drago: exact  
Hermione: euh ben, pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour t'aider, mais je vais y réfléchir

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes quand une vois qui venait de derrière le portrait les fit sursauter.

Harry: Hermione tu viens on va manger?  
Hermione: allez y je n'ai pas très faim  
Ron: mais si viens! en plus si tu veux que notre mascarade fonctionne, il faut que tu sois là!  
Krum: tu ne veux pas me voir?  
Hermione: Victor? j'arrive tout de suite!

Elle s'était levée et commençait à se dirigeait vers la porte quand une main la retint.

Drago: Victor, c'est Krum?  
Hermione: oui  
Drago: t'es sortit avec?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chemin quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

Hermione: pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement face à face qu'elle t'intéresse? avec tout le succès que tu as tu ne devrais pas hésiter!  
Drago: mais justement, c'est la seule sur qui mon charme ne fait pas de dégâts

La belle Gryffondor lui sourit et repartie. Drago la regarda s'en aller et entendit le tableau pivoter puis...

Hermione: Victooorrrrr!

Puis le silence total. Il sourit, et se leva à son tour pour aller manger. Malheureusement son bonheur fut de courte durée.


	14. Chapter 14

Pansy: Drakinouchettt!  
Drago: et merde, qu'est ce que tu fous là Parkinson?  
Pansy: je t'attendais pour aller manger  
Drago: et ben tu me lâches! tu m'oublies! ok!  
Pansy: mais Drakinouchet, tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'éprouvais pas de sentiments pour moi!  
Drago: mais je ne ressens rien pour toi alors tu me lâches BORDEL DE MERDE!

Il prit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort.

Drago: silencio

Le blondinet entra dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui ou plutôt vers la personne qui le suivait. Les rires fusèrent quand ils reconnurent Pansy qui faisait pleins de signes à tort et à travers. Etrangement, les professeurs continuèrent à bavarder comme s'il ne se passait rien...

Drago s'assit face à Blaise, son meilleur ami, de façon à garder un oeil sur la table des Gryffondor. Il put ainsi observer discrètement cette fille qui l'attirait tellement. Il la trouva en grande conversation avec Harry, Ron et Krum, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment l'écoutait et la dévorait des yeux. Le Serpentard les fixa encore pendant quelques minutes avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami.

Blaise: elle te fait de l'effet l'intello?  
Drago: bien sûr que non! je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça!  
Blaise: eh du calme! t'es mon meilleur ami, tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas te juger tu sais...  
Drago: puisque je te dis que je m'en fous de l'intello  
Blaise: okay bah dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je sorte avec elle?  
Drago: QUOI?  
Blaise: et voilà ça marche à tous les coups  
Drago: bon t'as gagné, elle me fait de l'effet, voilà t'es content?

Mais en lui disant ces mots, le beau blond s'aperçu que Blaise souriait.

Drago: qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
Blaise: je le savais, j'en étais sûr  
Drago: voyez vous ça, et depuis quand?  
Blaise: ce matin, quand t'as fait style que ça te dégouttait, j'ai bien vu ta tête avant que tu changes de comportement!  
Drago: bien vu, mais...  
Blaise: ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien

La suite du déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Blaise montra à Drago d'un signe de tête, le trio qui sortait en compagnie de Krum vers le lac. Le beau blond se leva à son tour mais se dirigea vers le dortoir des préfets en chef.

Drago: sentiments enfouis

Le portrait pivota et laissa entrer le Serpentard qui se dirigea vers les fenêtres. Son regards alla directement en direction du lac, là ou Harry et Ron jouait au Quidditch alors que Krum était occupé à chatouiller Hermione.

"elle est si belle quand elle rit" pensa Drago

Celle ci riait tellement qu'elle tomba dans l'herbe, sur le dos, entraînant Krum dans sa chute. Victor tomba sur Hermione. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instants et le Serpentard vit avec fureur la visage de Krum se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de la belle Gryffondor.


	15. Chapter 15

Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour empêcher ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer, il laissa éclater sa jalousie en percutant la fenêtre avec son poignet. Même s'il sentit une forte douleur, son geste eut l'effet souhaité car Krum avait aussitôt relevé la tête et Hermione s'était dégagé de son étreinte pour se relever.

Ron: ça venait d'où ce bouquant?  
Harry: dit donc Hermione c'était pas une fenêtre de ton dortoir?  
Hermione: si t'as raison, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe et ne m'attendez pas, je ne pense pas que je vais revenir, on se verra au dîner!  
Ron: tu comptes passer l'aprem avec la fouine?

Harry avait atterri sur la pelouse du parc et regardait intensément la Gryffondor.

Hermione: ne soit pas bête! je veux juste me reposer et voir si je n'ai pas oublié de lire un livre de cours  
Ron: ouai t'as raison c'était une question bête

Hermione lui sourit et croisa le regard d'Harry, elle sut qu'il avait comprit pas mal de choses même s'il ne disait rien.

Hermione: Victor je te laisse en bonne compagnie, je viendrai te dire au revoir ce soir  
Ron: moi aussi , mais je ne resterai pas longtemps parce que je vais m'entraîner au Quidditch  
Harry: ok, bah quand Victor sera partit, j'en profiterai pour te parler Hermione

Celle ci évita le regard sachant très bien pourquoi il voulait la voir.

Hermione: okay pas de problème, à ce soir tout le monde!

Elle se dirigea vers le château, monta les escaliers et arriva devant le tableau.

Hermione: sentiments enfouis

Le portrait pivota et laissa entrer la belle Gryffondor. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Drago était près de la fenêtre, des bouts de verre trainaient sur le sol, d'autres étaient enfoncés dans le bras du Serpentard qui était devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Hermione: Drago mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
Drago: je ne sais pas trop, j'ai cru voir une guêpe alors j'ai frappé sur la fenêtre, mais là j'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens pas bien...

Au moment où il disait ces paroles, il s'évanouit devant une Hermione affolée. Elle sortie à toute vitesse du dortoir et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en poussait enfin les portes.

Hermione: madame Pomfresh madame Pomfresh!  
Pomfresh: oui oui c'est pourquoi?  
Hermione: c'est mon colocataire, il a brisé une vitre et il s'est évanouit...  
Pomfresh: brisé une vitre vous dites? oh mon Dieu emmenez moi tout de suite dans votre dortoir sinon il pourrait lui arriver des choses bien plus grave qu'un simple évanouissement!  
Hermione: comment? pourquoi ça?  
Pomfresh: et bien comme le professeur Dumbledore est mort, la nouvelle directrice c'est à dire le professeur McGonagall a renforcé la protection du château et a jeté un sort sur toutes les fenêtre de sorte que si quelqu'un les casse, les bouts de verre vont s'enfoncer dans la peau et verser un poison qui est mortel après une heure passée.

Hermione était perdue, elle avait très peur, si jamais Drago mourrait, elle ne le supporterai pas. Il ne devait pas la laisser, pas maintenant, elle l'aimait, et même si elle ne lui avouerait sûrement jamais, elle voulait garder l'amitié qui venait de naître en lui et elle.

Hermione: sentiments enfouis!

Elles entrèrent et cette fois ci, la Gryffondor se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en voyant le corps du Serpentard. Il avait les yeux fermés et son corps était prit de tremblements très violents.


	16. Chapter 16

L'infirmière s'approcha du Serpentard et lui mit un flacon d'un liquide violet clair entier dans la bouche et lui jeta un sort pour que le médicament aille dans toutes les parties du corps afin d'arrêter le poison.

A présent on pouvais voir de la sueur sur le visage de Drago, il était faible mais il réussit tout de même à chuchoter à la belle Gryffondor...

Drago: pleures pas Hermione  
Pomfresh: je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'il pourra sortir vers 22h, mais en attendant vous devriez vous reposer.

Hermione fit "oui" de la tête et alla se coucher. Les heures passèrent et elle se réveilla enfin à cause des miaulements de Pattenrond, son chat. La Gryffondor regarda l'heure: 20h16, le dîner avait déjà commencé mais elle décida qu'elle n'irait pas car elle n'avait pas faim avec tous les évènements récents...

Elle descendit quand même et alla près du lac. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les pas de ces meilleurs amis mêlés de ceux de Krum.

Ron: pourquoi t'es pas venu manger?  
Harry: ça va petite soeur?  
Hermione: oui oui, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas  
Krum: tu es sûr?  
Hermione: oui oui  
Krum: bon, dans ce cas, je vasi devoir y aller  
Hermione: déjà?  
Krum: oui, les cours reprennent demain  
Hermione: c'est ma faute,j'aurais aimé qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble mais cet aprem j'ai eu un empêchement et ...  
Krum: ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave

Victor s'avança vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas de geste, il lui déposa un léger baiser... Serra la main de Ron et Harry puis s'en alla.

Ron: bon ba moi je vais m'entraînais, à plus tard!  
Hary: et voilà, on est seuls

Il s'assit contre un arbre et Hermione vint se blottir contre son torse musclé et le Survivant referma ces bras sur elle.

Harry: alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé cet aprem?  
Hermione: Drago...  
Harry: t'appelles Malefoy par son prénom maintenant?  
Hermione: oui, on est amis, c'est lui qui a brisé la fenêtre de notre dortoir...  
Harry: il t'a dit pourquoi?  
Hermione: il aurait vu une guêpe  
Harry: t'y crois pas?  
Hermione: je ne sais pas, mais c'est pas le plus grave. McGonagall a jeté un sort sur les vitres: quand quelqu'un les brise, des morceaux s'enfoncent dans le peau et y introduisent du poison qui devient mortel au bout d'une heure  
Harry: je vois, et 'as eu peur pour lui?  
Hermione: juste un peu  
Harry: dis donc toi, tu peux tout me dire, j'ai confiance en toi  
Hermione: je suis amoureuse Harry...  
Harry: sérieux? et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu?  
Hermione: je te le dis si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère  
Harry: arrêtes! je sais déjà qui c'est mais je veux que tu me le dises  
Hermione: Drago...  
Harry: tu sais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir?  
Hermione: que je te fait confiance en te le disant?  
Harry: oui mais c'est pas ça  
Hermione: c'est quoi alors?  
Harry: ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est qu'il t'aime aussi.


	17. Chapter 17

Le coeur d'Hermione loupa un battement.

Hermione: te moques pas de moi stp  
Harry: me crois pas mais je sais ce que je vois et ce que j'entends!  
Hermione: comment ça?  
Harry: ouvres les yeux petites soeur!

Voyant qu'Harry ne lui dirais rien de plus, elle changea de conversation et ils parlèrent durant encore quelques minutes.

Hermione: faut que je te laisse, Drago doit être rentré maintenant  
Harry: pas de problème, et bonne chance

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ces bras avant de la laisser partir en direction de son dortoir. En effet, le Serpentard était déjà rentré, il dormait sur le canapé. La Gryffondor s'approcha doucement et silencieusement du canapé où il était allongé. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Drago: pleures pas Granger, t'es trop belle quand tu souris

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres, et allait partir quand elle entendit un murmure...

Drago: je t'aime Granger

La jeune fille se retourna d'abord étonnée, se rapprocha ensuite du beau blond et lui murmura à l'oreille...

Hermione: moi aussi je t'aime Malefoy

Elle alla ensuite se coucher en écoutant une douce musique.

Le lendemain matin, le blondinet n'avait pas cours à cause de son accident. Mais sa colocataire, elle avait cours. Il était déjà réveillé quand il l'a vit sortir en nuisette blanche passer devant le canapé en esseyant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle était tellement occupée à ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours qu'elle n'avait pas vu que le Drago la fixait les yeux grand ouverts, comme hypnotisé... Hermione repartie dans le salle de bain et en ressortie 10 minutes après.

"elle est magnifique" pensa t-il

La Gryffondor s'était attaché les cheveux avec un crayon, laissant quelques mèches dépasser par endroit. Elle portait un haut rouge à manche 3/4 qui pendaient et un pantalon en tissus, moulant et noir. Hermione prit enfin son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos et sortie du dortoir laissant le beau blond tout seul.

Tout était encore un peu flou dans l'esprit de Drago. Il se rappelait avoir dit "je t'aime" à la belle jeune fille mais il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu, le trou noir.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait réellement ou il n'éprouvait que de l'attirance physique à son égard...

Après avoir quelque peu réfléchit à la question, toujours sans réponse, il se leva, se lava et s'habilla. Quand il fut prêt, il sorti du dortoir et parti en direction de l'infirmerie.


	18. Chapter 18

Pomfresh: ah vous voilà enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit hier soir avant de vous laisser partir, nous allons faire un petit bilan pour voir si vous vous êtes remis de votre mésaventure...  
Drago: allez droit au but, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps!  
Pomfresh: comment va votre bras?  
Drago: les cicatrices sont presque parties mais ça me picote encore un peu par endroit  
Pomfresh: bien, ça veut dire que la potion fait encore son effet, mais justement je suis aperçue que ce produit avait un effet secondaire...comme des pertes de mémoire?  
Drago: en effet, j'en ai une que je voudrais bien retrouver!  
Pomfresh: dans ce cas, buvez cette potion

Le Serpentard obéit et la perte de mémoire lui vint aussitôt par petits bouts de flashs.

Pomfresh: vous vous sentez bien?  
Drago: oui tout à fait, mes souvenirs sont revenus  
Pomfresh: alors vous pouvez y aller

Le beau blond ne se fit pas prier et sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Arrivé à destination il frappa à la porte et ce fut le professeur Rogue qui vint lui ouvrir.

Rogue: oui?  
Drago: bonjour, est ce que je peux avoir mon emploi du temps s'il vous plaît?  
Rogue: bien sûr, attendez ici.

Une longue minute se passa durant laquelle il remarqua que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de la salle lui lançait des regards noirs...

Rogue: tenez. Pour les cours de potions, j'ai fait des binômes et vous êtes avec mademoiselle Granger. Je sais que pour vous c'est une punition mais en tant que préfet en chef, vous devez montrer l'exemple...

Le blondinet n'écoutait pas vraiment son professeur, il regardait son emploi du temps, la moitié des cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors.

Drago: d'accord, merci, au revoir.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla et partit vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner en remerciant intérieurement Rogue...

A en juger par le silence qui y régnait, les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés, il y avait juste quelques Serdaigles qui chuchotaient. Drago entra tranquillement, les mains dans les poches et s'assit à sa table. Quelques minutes passèrent puis une sonnerie se fit entendre, signalant la fin des cours pour la matinée.

Un brouhaha suivit la sonnerie et des centaines d'élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
Il pu y apercevoir Hermione main dans la main avec Ron et tout deux riaient avec Harry. Mais le Serpentard ne ressentit rien en les voyant leurs doigts enlacés car ils savait que c'était du cinéma, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage parce qu'un pékinois lui sauta dessus et l'assailli de baisers...

Drago: mais bordel lâches moi, t'es dégoutante!

Mais Pansy ne le laissait pas tranquille, alors il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

Drago: petrificulus totalus!

Elle s'immobilisa et tomba par terre en faisant tellement de bruit que tout el monde sursauta et se retourna pour voir d'où venait ce bruit.

Drago: je t'avais prévenu, alors m'approches plus sinon je serai sympa

Et le Serpentard partit sans un regard pour personne. Il retourna dans son dortoir, alla dans sa chambre, prit ces livres de cours et repartit vers la salle de divination. Le cours ne commençait que dans vingt minutes, il s'assit contre le mur et cala sa tête entre ces genoux pour ne plus penser à rien.

Le temps passa puis les élèves arrivèrent par petits groupes dont l'inséparable trio, bien que Hermione passait pas mal de temps avec Ginny. Elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. La Gryffondor croisa le regard du Serpentard et lui sourit discrètement. La jeune fille resta cinq minutes à bavarder avec ces amis puis elle partit à son cours d'arithmancie.

Le professeur Trelawney arriva et leur ouvrit la trappe.

Trelawney: entrez mes enfants

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent puis s'assirent sur des poufs.

Trelawney: aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les sentiments à travers l'orientation des planètes. Vous allez être par deux et c'est moi qui vais former les groupes. Crabbe et Finnigan, Goyle et Thomas, Parkinson et Brown, Zabini et Weasley, Malefoy et Potter...

Une fois les binômes formés autour de chaque tables, elle leur donna un manuel et un plan de l'espace.


	19. Chapter 19

Trelawney: ah j'ai oublié de vous préciser que les binômes sont définitifs. ****

La réaction des sorciers ne se fit pas attendre... **  
** **  
**Drago: c'est pourrit ces cours, ça sert à rien! **  
**Trelawney: assez discuté! Commencez! Mr Weasley c'est à vous! Prenez les planètes et étalez-les sur la table comme bon vous semble. **  
** **  
**Le Gryffondor fit ce que le professeur lui avait demandé et attendit son verdict non sans voir une certaine crainte sur son visage. **  
** **  
**Trelawney: très intéressant! Vous êtes complètement à côté de ce que vous ressentez! Vous croyez aimer une jeune fille mais en réalité vous n'avez jamais oublié votre premier amour de Poudlard. **  
** **  
**A ces paroles, le Serpentard se sentit bouillonner de rage, évidemment le professeur voulait parler de Hermione. Il vit Ron rougir et jeter un regard à Harry, ce qui montra qu'ils avaient bien comprit. **  
** **  
**Puis à son tour, le Survivant regarda le blondinet. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était jaloux car il se mit à sourire. **  
** **  
**Trelawney: puisque je vois d'après votre sourire Mr Potter que vous avez l'air très passionné par le cours qui se déroule en cet instant, c'est à votre tour de nous dire ce que vous ressentez... **  
** **  
**Après avoir grommelé, le Gryffondor allait se lever mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. **  
** **  
**Trelawney: qui ose me déranger pendant mon cours ! Entrez! ****

Une tête rousse passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant d'entrer timidement. **  
** **  
**" au non, pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur la classe de Hermione? En plus, qui dit Hermione dit mon imbécile de frère qui dit... Harry" pensa Ginny **  
** **  
**Ginny: bonjour professeur, excusez-moi mais j'ai oublié un livre ici... **  
**Trelawney: oui oui, il est sur mon bureau, mais avant de partir, restez un peu avec nous. Nous sommes en train d'étudier les sentiments par rapport à l'orientation des planètes. Et c'est au tour de Mr Potter. **  
** **  
**Ginny: je suis désolée mais le professeur Rogue m'attend... **  
**Trelawney: au diable! mon cours est bien plus intéressant que de simple potions! **  
**Ginny: peut-être mais... **  
**Trelawney: il n'y a pas de "mais" Mr Potter allez-y! ****

Le Gryffondor se leva, lançant un regard noir à Ginny qui, au lieu de baisser les yeux comme il aurait préféré, soutint son regard, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en cet instant il l'a détesté autant que Rogue. **  
** **  
**Puis il se dirigea vers la table où son meilleur ami avit était quelques minutes auparavant et posa les planètes au hasard.

Trelawney : ahhh, c'est très intéressant vraiment très intéressant! **  
** **  
**Le professeur se retourna vers les élèves et fit de grands gestes théâtraux. ****

Trelawney : Voyez-vous mes enfants, Mr Potter est amoureux! C'est son grand amour et il le sait mais il l'a laissé partir à cause de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom! **  
** **  
**Après avoir parlé à la classe, elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry qui bouillonnait de rage. **  
** **  
**Trelawney : j'avoue que j'y ai été un peu fort, alors je vais vous dire une autre vérité. L'élue de votre coeur vous aime encore, même si elle essaye de se convaincre du contraire. ****

Ginny ne tenait plus en place... ****

Ginny : professeur il faut vraiment que j'y aille, au revoir. **  
** **  
**Et elle partit en regardant brièvement le Survivant. **  
** **  
**Ron : et ben dis donc, c'est le premier cours de divination que je trouve intéressant! Alors comme ça ma soeur t'aime toujours! C'est bon à savoir, je préfère largement la voir avec toi qu'avec cette sale bouse de dragon de Lucas... **  
** **  
**Harry ne lui fit qu'un faible sourire, il ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, il était plongé dans ses pensées, il se rappela du regard que la rousse lui avait lancé avant de sortir, elle avait les larmes aux yeux... **  
** **  
**Drago : pauvre Saint Potter te fait pas trop d'idée, elle ne t'aime que pour la fortune que t'es parents t'ont laissé! **  
**Trelawney : Mr Malefoy c'est votre tour! **  
**Drago : pas besoin! J'aime personne mais elles sont toutes folles de moi... **  
** **  
**Tous les Serpentards rièrent, même Pansy, sans savoir pourquoi. **  
** **  
**Ron : mais si, on sait très bien qui t'aime mais t'as trop honte pour le dire! **  
** **  
**Harry et lui se mirent à mimer Pansy et Drago prêts à s'embrasser. **  
** **  
**Harry : je t'aime mon Drakinouchet chéri! **  
**Ron : moi aussi je t'aime mon petit pékinois! **  
**Trelawney : très réel mes enfants! 50 points pour Gryffondor! **  
**Drago : pfff ****

Le beau blond se leva et positionna les planètes en vrac.


	20. Chapter 20

Trelawney : je vois je vois, vous faite votre dur parce que vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache que vous êtes fou amoureux d'une magnifique jeune fille qui fait des ravages dans notre cher collège depuis la rentrée, d'ailleurs vous l'avez aimé dès le première fois que vous l'avez vu même si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte Vous l'aimez plus que tout au monde, mais vous avez peur parce que vous ne savez pas si c'est réciproque. Et même si je connais la réponse, je ne vous direz rien, c'est à vous de le découvrir!  
Drago : c'est trop débile! Ca veut rien dire ce que vous avez baragouiné! Tout le monde sait que vous n'avez aucun pouvoir et que vous inventez tout!  
Trelawney : dans ce cas sortez tous, le cour est terminé!

Le Serpentard fut le premier à se lever et à partir, il fut vite rejoint par son meilleur ami, Blaise.

Blaise : ben dis donc, elle m'a bluffé ma prof, à ton avis, elle s'est améliorée pendant l'été ou elle a regardé autour d'elle?  
Drago : j'en sais rien du tout et je m'en fiche! Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle ait vu juste.  
Blaise : pourquoi? Tu as peur qu'elle raconte à tout le monde ce qu'elle sait?  
Drago : peut-être...

Ils parlèrent encore jusqu'à ce que la récréation commence. Ils marchèrent en direction du trio qui riait près du lac.

Hermione : Malefoy faut que je te parle pour la ronde de ce soir!  
Drago : je suis vraiment obligé? Je suis sûr que je vais devoir t'écouter pendant la ronde!  
Hermione : tu m'attendras demain après-midi dans notre dortoir, comme ça on pourra parler au calme...  
Drago : oké j'y serai

Et il continua son chemin avec Blaise tout en se demandant pourquoi la belle Gryffondor voulait lui parler de la ronde.

" peut-être qu'elle veut me parler de autre chose en privé" pensa t-il

Blaise : tu penses encore à elle?  
Drago : ça se voit tant que ça?

Pour toute réponse il lui sourit.

Blaise : heureusement qu'elle a arrêté la divination, imagine si elle avait tout entendu et tout comprit!  
Drago : j'ose même pas y penser...

La sonnerie retentie pour avertir de la reprise des cours. Tous les sorciers retournèrent en cours.

La journée passa sans rien de particulier, la monotonie des cours revenait peu à peu. Hermione finissait à 17h alors que le Serpentard finissait à 18h avec une heure de soins aux créatures magiques.

Puis il se dirigea vers le dortoir des préfets en chef, pressé de parler avec sa colocataire. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva devant le portrait.

Drago : sentiments enfouis  
Tableau : c'est bien ce qu'on se dit en vous voyant!

Le blondinet ne fit pas attention à la remarque et entra.

Drago trouva Hermione en mini short noir et un top moulant à bretelles noir également. Elle était assise par terre près du feu, faisant ces devoirs.

Après avoir observé quelques temps cette belle vision qui s'offrait à lui, il s'avança pour arriver derrière le dos de la jolie brune. La Gryffondor était tellement occupée qu'elle ne s'apercevait de rien. Il s'asseya derrière elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille...

Drago : toujours aussi studieuse!

Surprise, Hermione se retourna. Son visage se trouva à quelques centimètres de celui du Serpentard. Ils furent tout deux gênés, mais ne pouvaient détacher son regard de l'autre. Petit à petit, leur visage se rapprochaient dangereusement. Chacun pouvaient sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre, leur coeur battaient la chamade à l'unisson. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand ils furent interrompu par une personne qui hurlait derrière le tableau.

Harry : Hermione il faut qu'on parle c'est très important!

La consernée allait se lever mais le blondinet la dépassa.

Drago : attends faut que je lui demande une chose avant.

Le Serpentard fit pivoter le tableau et se retrouva nez à nez avec son pire ennemi.

Harry : qu'est ce que veux Malefoy? C'est à Hermione que je voulais parler!  
Drago : ouai je sais mais je voulais te demander une chose...  
Harry : ou la Malefoy qui me demande un service c'est qu'il doit être complètement déboussolé le pauvre!  
Drago : te fout pas de moi s'il te plaît  
Harry : donc?  
Drago : ne parles pas à Hermione de ce qu'à dit Trelawney en cours  
Harry : pourquoi puisque c'est la vérité?  
Drago: qu'est que t'en sait? Elle prédisait toujours que t'allais mourir et t'est toujours là à m'emmerder!  
Harry : arrêtes de noyer le poisson tu sais très bien que j'ai raison  
Drago : c'est pas tes oignons!

Harry: quoi j'ai pas entendu?  
Drago : je veux que ça se fasse naturellement  
Harry : Hermione avait raison  
Drago : pourquoi?  
Harry : t'as vraiment changé! Tu ne m'as pas encore insulté et tu te confis à moi, ton pire ennemi!  
Drago : n'importe quoi!  
Harry : comme tu veux

Le Serpentard allait répliquer mais une personne venait d'arriver derrière le Survivant.

Pansy : alors mon Drakinouchet, je savais pas que tu m'aimais autant! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est réciproque! Mais pourquoi il se marre comme ça le Potter?

En effet le Gryffondor en avait assez entendu et venait de tomber par terre car il ne tenait plus debout tellement il riait.

Drago : silencio!  
Harry : elle est encore plus bête que je ne le pensais...  
Drago : et oui, il n'y a vraiment pas pire qu'elle

Voyant qu'il avait une conversation civile avec son pire ennemi, le beau blond se sentit gêné.

Drago : bon je vais chercher Hermione  
Harry: ne lui brise pas le coeur sinon...  
Drago : mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, tu as aussi bien entendu Trelawney que moi, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal... J'en mourais...

Et sur ces mots, il partit chercher la jolie brune qui c'était habillée en attendant la fin de leur conversation. Elle portait un pantalon blanc avec un top rose sur lequel était écrit "beautiful" en blanc. La jeune fille se trémoussait sur de la musique, elle s'arrêta net non sans rougir considérablement quand elle vit le blondinet entrer.

Hermione : c'et bon vous avez terminé?  
Drago : oui oui à toute à l'heure

La belle Gryffondor le regarda d'un air amusé et passa par le trou du tableau pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Hermone : coucou grand frère! Alors tu voulais me parlais de quoi? Et t'as parlé de quoi avec Drago ?  
Harry : oh là! Une question à la fois mademoiselle! On a parlé du cours de Trelawney, qui était pour une fois très intéressant! Et je voulais te parler de Ginny.  
Hermione : qu'est ce qu'a dit Trelawney cette fois ci?  
Harry : on a étudié les sentiments par rapport à l'orientation des planètes.  
Hermione : ahhh et ça disait quoi pour Drago?  
Harry : c'est justement de ça que Malefoy voulait me parler, il ne veut pas que je te le dise...  
Hermione : hein? Mais c'est pas juste! Mais s'il ne voulait pas que tu m'en parle, ça veut dire que ça parlait de moi!  
Harry : pas forcément, il ne voulait peut être pas te vexer...  
Hermione : Harry s'il te plaît!  
Harry : désolée petite soeur!


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione fit une moue à laquelle Harry avait bien du mal à résister... Mais voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, elle préféra changer de sujet. **  
** **  
**Hermione : et Ginny? Est-ce que ça à voir aussi avec le cours de Trelawney? **  
**Harry : on t'as jamais dit que tu étais trop intelligente et que tu réfléchissait trop? **  
**Hermione : Harry! **  
**Harry : et bien oui, Trelawney a dit qu'elle m'aimait encore alors comme tu es sa meilleure amie... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être lui parler? Pour savoir si j'ai encore une chance... Enfin voilà tu sais ce que je veux dire... **  
** **  
**La Gryffondor allait réprimander quand elle s'aperçue que le Survivant n'était franchement pas à l'aise... ****

Hermione : okai je le ferai mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler toi-même? Face à face? **  
**Harry : parce que je ne peux pas, c'est trop compliqué, en plus, c'est moi qui lui ai quittée l'été dernier pour ne pas que Voldemort se serve d'elle pour m'atteindre! **  
**Hermione : oui je sais déjà tout ça, elle me l'a raconté **  
**Harry : ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui lui a conseillé de sortir avec ce débile de Lucas? ****

La jeune fille le regarda, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Le brun vit que les yeux de la jolie brune se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes. ****

Hermione : tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? Tu crois que j'aurais pu te faire ça? ****

La Gryffondor commençait à partir quand son meilleur ami la retint doucement par le bras. **  
** **  
**Harry : non bien sûr que non je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'était sur le coup de la colère, je suis désolé excuse-moi mon ange... **  
** **  
**Un certain Serpentard, qui pendant ce temps, était resté dans le dortoir, pensant que les deux Gryffondor étaient partis de se promener, sortit du dortoir, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à voir ce qui suivait... **  
** **  
**Le corps d'Hermione était collé contre celui d'Harry pendant que celui-ci avait posé son front contre celui de sa meilleure amie. ****

Harry : tu sais que je t'aime hein? ****

La Gryffondor ne répondait pas, continuant à pleurer silencieusement. Il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde. **  
** **  
**Harry : hein? Tu sais que je t'aime et que personne ne te fera de mal tant que je suis là? Tu le sais ça? **  
**Hermione : oui Harry moi aussi je t'aime **  
** **  
**Heureux de cette réponse, le concerné l'embrassa sur le front et passa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille pour essuyer ses larmes. **  
** **  
**Le beau blond n'en croyait pas ces yeux ni ces oreilles d'ailleurs... Il les croyait ces amis alors qu'en fait ce n'étaient que de parfaits imposteurs!

Drago : euh... Je ne fais que passer... Je vous laisse entre... Amou... Vous... **  
** **  
**Et il partit sans demander son reste presqu'en courant. Ni Harry ni Hermione ne savait comment réagir, même s'ils s'expliquaient auprès du Serpentard, il ne les écouterait sûrement pas. La Gryffondor se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes contre le torse musclé de son meilleur ami pendant que celui-ci resserrait son étreinte pour la consoler. ****

Harry : ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais arranger ça. ****

A quelques mètres de d'ici, un certain blondinet errait dans les couloirs, les pensées affluées par dizaines dans sa tête. **  
** **  
**" ils s'aiment? Non! Ce n'est pas possible puisque Saint Potter aime la fille Weastiti! Et dans ce cas, il n'aurait jamais approuvé qu'Hermione et Weastiti fassent leur cinéma! A moins que ce ne soit pas vraiment du cinéma? Vu qu'Hermione m'a dit que c'était pour rendre un mec jaloux... Mais! Non ça ne se peut pas! Ce n'est pas Potter qu'elle voulait rendre jaloux! Si? " **  
** **  
**Il réfléchissait toujours quand il entendit des voix. C'était Seamus et Dean. Ils passèrent à côté du beau blond sans même lui adresser un regard. **  
** **  
**Seamus : ouai t'as raison, depuis cet été, je la trouve trop canon... **  
**Dean : ah Hermione, si tu savais ce que tu nous fait comme effet! **  
**Seamus : n'empêche, elle cache bien son jeu, en cours c'est une intello et en dehors c'est THE bombe! **  
** **  
**Le Serpentard bouillonnait de rage, pourquoi d'un seul coup tout le monde d'intéressait spécialement à SA Gryffondor? N'arrivant pas à réfléchir, il décida de rentrer au dortoir. **  
** **  
**" de toute façon, il va bien falloir que je me fasse à cette idée " ****

Drago : sentiments enfouis **  
** **  
**Désert, le dortoir était désert. **  
** **  
**" Hermione a dû aller se coucher... Avec Saint Potter "

Le lendemain soir, les deux préfets en chef devaient faire leur habituelle ronde. Hermione voulait expliquer à Drago que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un malentendu. Elle espérait qu'il l'écoutera... ****

Tous les sorciers affamés étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La jeune fille essayer de capter le regard du Serpentard mais celui-ci l'ignorait superbement en parlant avec Blaise qui, lui par contre faisait que de fixer le Trio. ****

A 21h, elle laissa Ron et Harry finir de manger pendant qu'elle allait rejoindre le beau blondinet dans le hall d'entrée. Il était déjà là, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, la tête baissée dans ces mains. ****

Hermione : salut! **  
** **  
**Le beau blond ne releva même pas la tête et fit comme s'il était tout seul. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots suivit de la belle Gryffondor. **  
** **  
**Hermione : je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir **  
** **  
**Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas discuter, elle continua quand même. **  
** **  
**Hermione : ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Harry et moi on est comme frère et soeur. On s'est dit "je t'aime" comme si on le disait à un frère ou une soeur! Mais on ne sort pas ensemble! **  
**Drago : j'étais sûr que tu allais me sortir cette excuse bidon... **  
**Hermione : mais c'est pourtant la vérité! **  
** **  
**Le Serpentard s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers Hermione, la prit par les épaules et la colla contre le mur le plus proche. Il vit de l'angoisse se dessiner dans les yeux noisette de la Gryffondor. Pourquoi avait-elle peur? Depuis tout petit il s'était promis de ne pas ressembler à son père, de ne pas faire de mal aux femmes (physiquement) alors il prit la seule arme qui lui restait et qu'il utilisait si bien : les paroles. Et approcha doucement son visage de celui de la belle jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille. **  
** **  
**Drago : écoute moi bien _ **Gr**_ _ **ang**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ , je me fous complètement de ce qu'il y a ou pas entre toi et tes potes! Je me fous de tout ce qui te concerne, de ce qui vous concerne! Je ne ressents rien pour toi à part de la haine et du dégout, un profond dégout! **  
** **  
**Puis il s'élogna d'elle. ****

Drago : maintenant dégage! Tu pollues mon air! **  
**Hermione : Drago... S'il te plaît... **  
**Drago : DEGAGE GRANGER! ****

La concernée le regarda un instant puis s'enfuit en courant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. ****

"comment peut-il être aussi distant et froid? Je lui ai pourtant expliquer! Et en plus on est amis alors pourquoi refuses t-il de me croire?" pensa t-elle ****

Hermione trop occupée à réfléchir n'avait pas vu qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de son dortoir. ****

Tableau : mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête miss Granger? Pourquoi avait vous pleuré? **  
**Hermione : sentiments enfouis ****

Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux était en bataille et son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues rougies par les larmes. La préfête prit une lingette et se démaquilla ou plutôt essaya car elle repensait sans cesse à ce que lui avait dit son colocataire et les larmes revenaient toujours. Ne voulant pas rester dans le dortoir, elle décida d'aller dormir ailleurs... {attention je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre!}


	22. Chapter 22

Les jours suivants, la puie annonçait la fin du mois de septembre. Drago se montrait aussi froid et vulgaire que les années précédentes. Mais personne n'avait de nouvelle de l'élève la plus studieuse de l'école... Celle qui aurait préféré être expulser du collège que de rater un cours... **  
****  
**Malheureusement pour ses deux meilleurs amis, elle ne venait plus en cours, plus prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle... Harry et Ron commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, mais ils étaient encore loin derrière le Serpentard qui était plongé dans les remords même s'il ne le montrait pas. **  
** **  
**"c'est sûr c'est de ma faute si on ne la voit plus, et personne ne sait où elle est passée, si ça se trouve elle est morte? non c'est absurde...hein?" pensa-t-il **  
** **  
**Le blondinet secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée trop douloureuse de son cerveau. Il se leva de son fauteuil, pris son sac de cours et sortit du dortoir pour aller au cours de métamorphose qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondors. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle d classe, il aperçue Ron et Harry adossés au mur, semblant l'attendre et comprit qu'ils l'avait attendu pour lui parler de leur meilleure amie...

Harry : où est Hermione? **  
**Drago : je sais pas **  
**Ron : joues pas à _ **la**_ _ **f**_ _ **ou**_ _ **in**_ _ **e**_ Malefoy! **  
**Drago : toi tu me parles pas comme ça je t'ai pas sonné! **  
**Ron : bah maintenant si alors dit nous où est Hermione! **  
**Drago : mais puisque je vous dit que j'en sais rien et d'abord j'en ai rien à foutre! **  
** **  
**Là, il le sut, c'était la phrase de trop. Harry, qui avait jusqu'ici gardé son calme, prit le Serpentard par le col de son uniforme et lui écrasa le dos contre le mur le plus proche. **  
** **  
**Harry : écoutes moi bien Malefoy, tu es la dernière personne à l'avoir vue, et je suis sûre que tu y ait pour quelque chose dans sa disparition, alors fais pas le malin je suis pas d'humeur! **  
**Drago : ouh ouh comme c'est touchant! Saint Potter défend sa petite amie... **  
**Harry : laisses moi rire! C'est toi qui est amoureux d'elle et... **  
**Ron : quoi? C'est quoi ce délire? Harry? **  
**Drago : et ben Saint Potter sort avec l'intello de service **  
**Harry : et t'as pêché ça où? Hermione et moi? Je la considère comme ma soeur alors pourquoi je sortirais avec elle! T'as une imagination débordante! **  
**Drago : ah ouai? Alors pourquoi vous vous disiez que vous vous aimiez? **  
**Harry : t'as jamais dit "je t'aime" à ta mère? **  
**Drago : si mais... **  
** **  
**A ce moment-là, le blondinet comprit enfin, tout s'éclaircie dans sa tête. **  
** **  
**Harry : donc Ron, pour répondre à ta question, tu as un adversaire! Qui l'aurait cru, un Serpentard! Et par-dessus tout mon pire ennemi! **  
**Drago : toi aussi tu as une imagination débordante Potter! ****

Il lui avait dit cette dernière phrase en le regardant bien dans les yeux, pour qu'il voit toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers eux. Petit à petit, Harry lâcha le le beau blond et rentra dans la salle de cours accompagné de Ron, le laissant seul. Enfin presque, car une bande de fille venait d'arriver en gloussant. ****

Drago : quoi? Vous voulez ma photo peut être? **  
** **  
**Mais le Serpentard regretta bien vite d'avoir dit ça, parce que cette remarque les fit glousser de plus bel...

Pendant ce temps, les deux Gryffondor discutaient dans le fond de la salle à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. **  
** **  
**Harry : je pense qu'il dit vrai, il ne sait pas où est Hermione **  
**Ron : mais ... **  
**Harry : chut! je suis sûre qu'il ne lui ferai jamais de mal à moins d'être poussé a bout et encore! **  
**Ron : si tu le dis. Donc comme après le cours on a une heure de libre, on pourrait retourner dans le dortoir et voir sur la carte du maraudeur où elle est... **  
**Harry : en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas sortie de Poudlard! ****

Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer dans la salle et bientôt le professeur McGonagall arriva. C'était un des cours de métamorphose les plus durs qu'ils aient eu. Il fallait changer une mouche en papillon, ce qui était très énervant parce que même si la mouche ne pouvait plus voler, elle marchait beaucoup et dans tous les sens. A la fin de l'heure, la mouche de Ron avait de grandes oreilles et celle d'Harry était devenue toute rose. **  
** **  
**En sortant de la salle, ils firent ce qu'ils avaient décidé, ils partirent en courant en direction d dortoir. Les garçons se précipitèrent sur la valise u Survivant et en sortir la carte des maraudeurs. **  
** **  
**Harry : je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. ****

Et il déplièrent la carte et l'étalèrent sur le lit. Au bout d'une quinzaine de munutes, les deux Gryffondor n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de petit point noir indiquant "Hermione Granger". Ils continuèrent encore quelques temps mais abandonnèrent en perdant espoir. **  
** **  
**Harry : Dobby! **  
** **  
**Il y eut un "crac" sonore puis un elfe de maison apparut au milieu de la pièce. Il portait un maillot de bain rouge à point noir et une couronne de marguerites sur la tête. **  
** **  
**Dobby : oui Harry Potter? **  
**Harry : Ron et moi on aimerait que tu essayes de retrouver Hermione **  
**Dobby : mais monsieur Dobby sait déjà où se trouve la gentille amie du grande Harry Potter! **  
** **  
**Le Survivant et son meilleur ami se regardèrent abasourdis. **  
** **  
**Ron : elle est dans le château? **  
**Dobby : bien sûr monsieur, mais elle ne veut pas être dérangée... **  
** **  
**A ce moment là, Harry comprit, il se rappela l'année dernière quand il cherchait à savoir ce que faisait son pire ennemis alors qu'il était tout simplement dans ... **  
** **  
**Harry : LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE!


	23. Chapter 23

Ron : mais t'as raison! Elle est incartable c'est pour ça qu'on l'a pas trouvée!

Oubliant qu'ils avaient cours, ils sortirent du dortoir, courrèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent au septième étage. Arrivés devant la tapisserie, ils frappèrent dessus de toute leur force.

Harry : Hermione ouvres s'il te plaît!  
Ron : Hermione je t'en prie ouvre! C'est nous, Harry et Ron!

Pas de réponse, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Les deux Gryffondor continuèrent à frapper et crier encore pendant quelques minutes...

Ron : rien à faire, elle ne veut pas nous ouvrir  
Harry : Dobby!  
Dobby : oui monsieur Harry Potter?  
Harry : je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler monsieur Harry Potter mais Harry! Peux u nous faire transplaner dans la salle sur demande?  
Dobby : Dobby est heureux de rendre ce service à Harry et son ami, parce que Dobby aime...  
Harry : Dobby!  
Dobby : accrochez-vous à moi messieurs

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et quelques secondes plus tard, après nausées, il s retrouvèrent dans une salle avec des dizaines d'étagères remplies de livres volumineux, il y avait aussi une cheminée dont le feu crépitait et juste à côté, un lit dont les draps étaient défait mais aucune trace de la jeune fille.

Harry : il n'y a pas de doute elle est passée par ici...

Ron et Harry se regardèrent un instant, craignant le pire. Tout d'un coup; un bruit les fire sursauter. Pas loin d'eux, une armoire bougeait légèrement en basculant de gauche à droite. Le Survivant se décida à ouvrir la porte de celle-ci et les deux Gryffondor furent horrifiés par ce qu'il y avait devant leurs yeux. Hermione était tombée par terre, blanche comme la neige, inerte, sans mouvement. Le rouquin se précipita sur elle.

Ron : Hermione réveilles toi! Je veux pas te perdre! Je t'en supplie nous laisses pas!

Le brun regardait son meilleur ami sans comprendre, était-il devenu fou?

Harry : qu'est ce qui te prend? Pourquoi tu parles à Ginny comme si c'était Hermione?  
Ron : mais regarde c'est bien elle!  
Harry : non! Moi je vois Ginny, oh mais attends c'est un épouvantard!

Après avoir lancé le sort approprié, remit de leurs émotions, Ron rejoignit Harry et ils continuèrent leur recherche. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, silencieusement entre les hautes étagères. A quelques mètres d'eux, par terre, des livres étaient éparpillés entourant une jeune fille allongée, les yeux clos.

Ron : Hermione!  
Harry : là c'est bien elle

Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils s'aperçurent qu'elle dormait. Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, Ron l'avait déjà prise dans ces bras et se dirigeait vers la sortie, suivit de son meilleur ami. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun de deux Gryffondor n'osaient prononcer un mot. C'est donc dans un silence pesant qu'ils franchirent l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh : oh mon Dieu! Où l'avez-vous trouvé? Allongez-la sur un lit que je puisse l'examiner

Ron obéit sans dire un seul mot, toujours sous le choc, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la fille qu'il aimait s'était éloignée des autres d'un seul coup, enfin di, il y avait peut-être une raison. Si c'est bien Malefoy qu'elle avait vue en dernier...

"mais qu'est ce qui se passe entre eux?" pensa-t-il

Pomfresh : elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup mangé pendant ces quelques jours, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous devriez aller en cours  
Harry : je suppose qu'on a pas le choix?  
Pomfresh: vous supposez bien monsieur Potter!

Ron : bon on a quoi là?  
Harry : aïe, potion...

Arrivés devant la porte du cachot le Survivant frappa.

Rogue : entrez! Ah bien le bonjour messieurs, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Ah mais oui j'oubliais vous avez cours...  
Ron : ouais excusez-nous on était à l'infirmerie

Un certain Serpentard releva la tête intéressé par ce qui venait d'être dit.

Rogue : mais bien sûr, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre comme excuse?  
Harry : de toute façon vous êtes trop débile pour nous croire...  
Rogue : tsss tsss monsieur Potter je ne vous permets pas! 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor et bien quatre heures de retenue tous les samedis jusqu'aux vacances!  
Ron : pfff c'est trop abusé  
Rogue : monsieur Weasley si vous ne voulez pas tenir compagnie à votre camarade je vous conseille de vous taire!  
Ron : ...  
Rogue : bien le cours peut donc reprendre comme si nous n'avions pas été dérangés!

Le blondinet avait bien compris que la Gryffondor avait été retrouvée, il sentait un poids s'enlevait de ces épaules. A la fin des cours, il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie mais à chaque fois, elle était bondée, apparemment Hermione avait manqué à beaucoup de monde.

"Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle ait autant d'amis?" s'énerva-t-il  
"je ferais mieux de revenir quand il n'y aura plus personne"

En attendant, il rentra directement au dortoir, il eut just le temps de s'allonger sur le canapé qu'il s'endormit aussitôt...

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa pour apercevoir la Gryffondor entrant, les joues couvertes de larmes, les yeux dans le vide, l'air lointain.

Le Serpentard se leva du canapé et alla se mettre devant elle, l'air inquiet.

Drago : Hermione, est ce que ça va?

La concernée le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment, en silence.

Drago : dis-moi quelque chose je t'en prie  
Hermione : à cause de toi j'ai loupé plusieurs jours de cours

"Décidément on ne l'a changera pas" pensa-t-il

Drago : c'est tout ce que tu trouves comme sujet? Les cours?  
Hermione : qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Tu as réussi ce que tu voulais, la Sang de Bourbe pleure devant toi, par ta faute!  
Drago : écoute, je ne suis pas fière de moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, te faire du mal c'est la dernière chose que je souhaitais...  
Hermione : stop! Je ne veux plus en parler! Je veux... Enfin je veux juste...  
Drago : tu veux quoi?

A ces mots, elle baissa la tête, avança et dit quelques paroles tellement bas que le beau blond ne réussit pas à en distinguer un traître mot.

Drago : quoi?  
Hermione : je veux juste oublier

Le Serpentard ne sut pourquoi mais à cet instant son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il lui prit le menton et lui redressa la tête, elle le regarda mais se retourna brusquement et commença à partir. Hélas pour la Gryffondor, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'en aller.

Drago : attends!

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle, mit ses mains sur les hanches de la préfète en chef, inclina la tête jusqu'à ce que sa joue entre en contact avec l'oreille d'Hermione. Celle-ci tourna la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres soient proches. Elle se tourna encore jusqu'à que sa bouche trouve celle de Drago. Il l'entoura par derrière de ces bras et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, la tête de la Gryffondor tournée et renversée en arrière, s'abandonnant à lui, à l'émotion, à l'inévitable. Ils s'embrassent lentement et en tremblant, puis avec une passion qui grandit... _[_ _p_ _etite_ _ré_ _f_ _éren_ _ce à_ _Tita_ _nic_ _]_

Blaise : Drago!

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés et dû s'adapter à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée diffusait dans le dortoir.


	24. Chapter 24

Drago : hein?  
Blaise : vu la tête que tu faisais j'aurais peut-être dû te laisser rêver, tu y avais l'air si bien  
Drago : c'est vrai t'abuses... Comment va Hermione?  
Blaise : elle est dans sa chambre c'est moi qui l'ai ramené ici

En voyant l'air triste de son meilleur ami il continua...

Blaise : si tu veux qu'elle te reparle un jour tu devrais la laisser tranquille quelques temps  
Drago : t'as raison si c'était pour me dire ça t'aurais dû me laisser dormir!  
Blaise : ok si tu le prends comme ça, on se revoit au prochain repas salut  
Drago : désolé

Trop tard, Blaise était déjà sorti du dortoir, le blondinet resta 5 minutes assis sur le canapé à contempler le feu. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il se leva et frappa à la porte de sa colocataire. Pas de réponse. Il entra et réussi à s'approcher du lit sans trop de mal. Grâce au rayon de la lune, il pouvait voir le visage de la belle Gryffondor. Des traces de larmes s'apercevait sur son visage endormit.

"sûrement à cause de moi" pensa-t-il

drago : salut toi, je sais que t'entends pas ce que je te dis et d'un côté je crois que je préfère. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais jamais dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, tu ne le méritais pas, tu voulais juste m'aider et moi comme un imbécile je t'ai rejeté...

La concernée bougea dans son sommeil, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa doucement, se leva et s'apprêta à partir mais il se retourna au dernier moment.

Drago : pardonnes moi je suis un lâche

Les journées reprirent leur cour normale, Hermione ignorait Drago et ne répondait pas aux questions des curieux. Les vacances arrivées à grands pas, les sorciers étaient surexités car la dernière journée de cours était annulée pour les préparatifs du bal. Les 2 préfets étaient en train de faire leurs leçons dans la salle commune quand un professeur vint les interrompre.

McGonagall : bonjour, je suis venue vous dire que j'espère qu'au bal vous ne nous fairez pas de scène, je compte sur vous pour montrer l'exemple. De plus, vous devriez vous mettre tout de suite à la préparation, et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a une sortie cet après-midi à Près au Lard pour que vous puissiez acheter votre tenue  
Hermione : ne vous inquiétez pas professeur

La concernée hocha la tête et partie réprimander des troisième années qui venait de passer en courant. La jeune fille se leva sans un regard pour le Serpentard, ce qui le blessa mais comme à son habitude il ne fit rien paraître et la regarda sortir du dortoir avec un regard glacial. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, la préfète se dirigea vers ses amis qui l'appelaient en lui faisant des signes de main.

Ginny : c'est toujours ok pour tout à l'heure?  
Hermione : évidemment!  
Ron : qu'est ce qui se passe tout à l'heure?  
Harry : la sortie au village  
Ron : ah ouai j'avais oublié  
Ginny : au faite tu y vas avec qui au bal?  
Ron : personne, aucune fille ne m'a demandé  
Hermione : et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui ferais le 1er pas?  
Ron : je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux pas que je me ridiculise comme en quatrième année...  
Harry : ah c'est vrai c'est pas bête  
Ron : c'est gentil de me soutenir je m'en souviendrai! Et toi Ginny tu y va avec qui?  
Ginny : secret!  
Hermione : et toi Harry?  
Harry : secret!  
Hermione : ouai donc en fait vous y allez tous les deux quoi?  
Ginny : pourquoi tu demandes si tu le sais!

C'est ainsi que la petite bande partie riant de tout et de rien faire les magasins. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.

Pour les garçons, le choix était beaucoup plus facile, c'était soi costume blanc soi costume noir, mais pour les jeunes filles, cela était plus difficile.

Ginny : mais enfin c'est pas possible c'est au moins le sixième magasins qu'on fait et on a toujours rien trouvé à se mettre!  
Hermione : t'inquiètes pas c'est parce qu'on veut trouver LA robe c'est tout  
Ginny : t'as raison, tiens regarde qui vient en face...

Au grand malheur de la préfète, ce fut son colocataire collé d'un pékinois qui passèrent non loin d'eux.

Pansy : alors vous avez rien acheté? C'est normal faut vous trouvez des tenues à votre budget!  
Ginny : je préfère largement ça que te ressembler!  
Pansy : hein?  
Drago : amènes toi

Une fois les ennemis partis, les deux Gryffondors entrèrent dans le dernier magasin de la rue.

Hermione : et regarde ça! J'adore!  
Ginny : ouai pas mal  
Hermione : pas mal? Magnifique tu veux dire!

C'était une longue robe noire avec un bustier noir et des ficelles rouges qui faisaient plusieurs fois le tour du bustier et qui se nouaient dans le bas du dos. En accessoire il y avait des ailes noires.

Hermione : alors là, il n'y a pas de doute je la prends!  
Ginny : est ce que tu vas acheter la masque avec?  
Hermione : non, avec les ailes ça va faire de trop

Quant à sa meilleure amie, elle eut un coup de coeur pour une robe blanche avec de la dentelle noir. Leurs achats terminés, elles allèrent retrouver les garçons au Trois balais.

Ron : enfin! C'est pas trop tôt! Ca fait des heures qu'on vous attend !  
Ginny : et alors?  
Harry : vous avez acheté quoi?  
Ginny : moi une simple robe blanche et...  
Hermione : et moi vous verrez là-bas!  
Ron : pfff, dans ce cas on ferait bien de rentrer il ne nous restera plus beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer

Arrivés au château, ils se séparèrent devant le grand escalier. Harry et Ginny montèrent alors que le rouquin rattrapa la préfète en lui saisissant doucement le poignet, mouvement qui n'échappa au blondinet qui venait d'entrer toujours collé de Pansy.

Pansy : oh c'est beau l'amour  
Ron : la ferme sale pékinois !

La concernée monta l'escalier, la tête haute non sans bousculer Hermione au passage.

Ron : euh, bon c'est le grand soir, je voulais te dire que si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un ce soir tu pourras venir me voir sans problème  
Hermione : merci c'est gentil

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir se préparer.


	25. Chapter 25

Rentrant dans son dortoir, la préfète s'aperçue que son colocataire était déjà dans la salle de bain et qu'elle allait devoir la partager avec lui car elle n'avait plus le temps d'attendre.

Elle poussa la porte mais ne bougea pas. Drago était déjà habillé en costume noir et était en train de se coiffer en mettant des mèches devant ces yeux.

Drago : c'est bon tu peux rentrer je vais pas te manger!

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien et se mit devant le miroir et commença à se maquiller sous les coups d'oeil de son colocataire. Celui-ci la regarder en se demandant si elle n'en faisait pas trop mais changea vite d'avis en voyant le résultat, il l'a trouvait parfaite, maintenant restait à voir sa robe...

Quelqu'un frappa au tableau du dortoir. Ce fut le Serpentard qui alla ouvrir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Weasley sur son 31.

Ron : je viens chercher Hermione  
Drago : c'est avec moi qu'elle y va alors dégage  
Ron : je m'en fous ça m'empêche pas de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle  
Hermione : une seconde Ron j'arrive tout de suite!  
Ron : t'inquiètes prends ton temps!

Quelques minutes passèrent, le blondinet venait de partir après avoir lançait un dernier regard glacé à un de ses ennemis quand la belle jeune fille arriva. Son meilleur ami en eut le souffle coupé.

Ron : ouah tu es magnifique!

Il lui tendit son bras et ils descendirent en riant. Quand il arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, le silence ce fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux , enfin surtout vers la préfète.

"ça me rappelle le bal de 4ème année" pensa-t-elle

Pansy : à ce que je vois le maquillage peut faire des miracles!  
Blaise : la vache elle est canon!  
Drago : hum hum Blaise s'il te plaît...  
Blaise : sois pas jaloux je vais pas te la piquer!  
MacGonagall : monsieur Malefoy allait chercher votre cavalière pour ouvrir le bal!  
Drago : bien

Il se dirigea vers sa colocataire qui était en train de discuter avec un graçon qui la relookait beaucoup trop à son goût. Arrivé à côté d'elle, il s'inclina et lui prit la main pour aller ensuite dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils furent au centre de la piste, de la musique se fit entendre au grand plaisir des deux jeunes personnes c'était une valse. Le préfet se rapprocha d'elle et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de commencer à danser. Ils se regardèrent toujours dans les yeux n'osant pas rompre le contact.

"on dirait un ange venu des ténèbres" pensa t-il

Drago : tu es très belle ce soir  
Hermione : je te retourne le compliment  
Drago : en plus tu fais de l'effet à tous les mecs

La jeune fille regarda autour d'eux et constata qu'en effet ils la regardaient tous avec envie.

Hermione : jaloux?  
Drago : bien sûr que non qu'elle idée!  
Hermione : ah, en tout cas toi aussi tu fais de l'effet, toutes les filles te dévorent des yeux  
Drago : oui mais j'y suis habitué!

Hermione le regarda d'un air amusée. La valse prit fin et la préfète sentie une main sur son épaule. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, blond et des yeux de noisette plein de malice.

Sebastian : salut tu m'accorde cette dance?  
Hermione : avec plaisir

Le préfet s'en alla non sans lancer un regard noir au prétendant. Pendant ce temps, Sebastian parlait avec la jolie Gryffondor tout en dansant.

Sebastian : pas trop dur de devoir le supporter?  
Hermione : ça dépend des jours mais en général il est supportable  
Sebastian : je vois, il y a quelque chose entre vous?  
Hermione : pas du tout pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
Sebastian : parce qu'on dirait qu'il va me massacrer  
Hermione : t'es parano mon pauvre  
Sebastian : ah tu crois vraiment? Alors regarde!

Tout en tournoyant, la jeune fille regarda discrètement son ennemi et dû admettre que son danseur avait raison.

Sebastian : tu veux qu'on rigole?  
Hermione : qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Et sans la prévenir, il l'embrassa doucement puis le baiser se fit plus intime. Ce fut le coup de trop pour le Serpentard qui se rua sur les danseurs pour les séparer.

Drago : je vous dérange peut être?  
Hermione : euh ben...  
Sebastian : pour être franc, ouai beaucoup!  
Drago : toi je ne t'ai rien demandé  
Hermione : calme toi c'est rien  
Drago : il t'a embrassait!  
Sebastian : c'est interdit? Elle est célibataire que je sache!  
Drago : bah c'est pas pour autant que tu dois lui sauter dessus!  
Hermione : c'était un simple baiser!  
Drago : parce que pour toi avoir sa langue fourrait dans ta bouche t'appelle ça un simple baiser!

Evidemment tous les sorciers avaient arrêté de danser pour regarder la dispute des préfets alors que normalement ceux-ci devaient montrer l'exemple...

Sebastian : bon chère camarade, je vais te laisser à ton devoir mais si tu veux me voir tu sais où me trouver

Après ces mots, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Sebastian : félicitation tu as le tombeur de Poudlard à tes pieds

Et lui esquissa un sourire avant de partir.

Drago : hum tu veux boire?  
Hermione : s'il te plaît

Le blondinet alla chercher deux coupes de champagne mais quand il revint Hermione n'était plus là. Croyant qu'elle était partie rejoindre Sebastian, il eut un peu peur mais la chercha tout de même. A son grand soulagement, il la trouva accoudée au balcon, regardant les étoiles.

Drago : à quoi tu penses?  
Hermione : à Sebastian  
Drago : ok je te laisse  
Hermione : je rigole!  
Drago : si tu le dis  
Hermione : jaloux?  
Drago : pas le moins du monde!  
Hermione : alors je peux retourner danser?  
Drago : à une seule condition  
Hermione : laquelle?  
Drago tu m'accordes cette danse?  
Hermione : oui

Le sourire aux lèvres, le Serpentard la ramena sur la piste, c'était une musique R'N'B qu'on entendait mais à peine s'étaient-ils mis à danser qu'elle fit de nouveau place à un slow. Tout en dansant la préfète regarda les autres couples. Lavande dansait avec Seamus mais regardait beaucoup Harry, qui lui ne lâchait pas des yeux sa partenaire qui n'était autre que Ginny, l'élue de son coeur. Quand à Ron, il était avec une Gryffondor qui s'appelait Marine Aimeraude et ils avaient l'air de bien se plaire.

Hermione : je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer  
Drago : d'accord

A la grande surprise de celui-ci, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura:

Hermione : ne tardes pas trop, j'ai un truc pour toi...  
Drago : dans ce cas, je t'accompagne tout de suite

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent ensemble, sous les regards curieux des autres sorciers.


	26. Chapter 26

Arrivés devant le portrait, la Gryffondor dit le mot de passe et son camarade crut percevoir le trac dans sa voie. Ils entrèrent, la jeune fille se trouvait face à son colocataire, ne sachant comment commencer, elle jouait avec ses doigts.

Drago : donc?  
Hermione : euh  
Drago : oui?  
Hermione : tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que je t'aiderai à savoir si tu aimais vraiment la fille?  
Drago : oui  
Hermione : je me suis dit que si tu m'embrassais en pensant à elle tu saurais peut être...  
Drago : le champagne te monte à la tête  
Hermione : mais si tu veux pas...  
Drago : non non ça peut être une bonne idée  
Hermione : alors on y va?

Son coeur battait la chamade, ne sachant même pas que son camarade était dans le même cas.

"c'est sûre c'est pas lui, le donjuan de Poudlard, qui aurait son coeur qui bat la chamade juste pour embrasser une personne" pensa-t-elle

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Comme c'était convenu, la préfète l'embrassa. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte avant de lui rendre ces baisers à son tour. C'était des baisers sans prétention...Timides et doux...

Hermione : alors?  
Drago : j'en suis pas encore sûre, faut recommencer

Ce coup-ci, il n'attendit même pas sa réponse, il fit le premier pas puis en voulant plus, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et commença un ballet sensuel avec la langue de sa partenaire. Ils se séparèrent bientôt à bout de souffle. Le Serpentard avait sentie des papillons au creux de son ventre pendant qu'ils s'étaient embrassé et même rien qu'en y pensant il en sentait encore.

Drago : j'en suis certain, je suis fou d'elle

Hermione n'osait rien prononcer, elle était perdue et se sentie déçue par le fait que le coeur de son colocataire était déjà pris.

"Harry avait tort, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est amoureux" pensa-t-elle

Hermione : je la connais?  
Drago : bien sûr  
Hermione : c'est qui?  
Drago : désolé je peux pas  
Hermione : bizarre, j'étais sûr que t'allais répondre ça, pourtant j'avais espoir qu'après ce qui s'était passé tu aurais eût assez confiance en moi pour me le dire!

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain était le départ des vacances d'octobre. Le préfet en chef préparait sa valise.  
Chose finie, il se dit qu'il pourrait proposer son aide à sa colocataire mais à son grand étonnement, la valise de cette dernière était déjà faite et la chambre parfaitement rangée.

"c'est bizarre, c'est pas dans ces habitudes de descendre tôt" pensa-t-il

Intrigué, il alla cherché Blaise et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

Blaise : tu sais on aurait pu se rejoindre là-bas comme on fait tout le temps  
Drago : je sais mais j'avais envie qu'on y aille tous les deux  
Blaise : de quoi t'as peur?  
Drago : je vois pas de quoi tu parles  
Blaise : t'es sûr? Moi je dirais que ça a rapport avec une certaine Gryffondor, qui d'ailleurs a fait beaucoup de ravage hier soir, j'ai entendu plusieurs Serpentard parlaient d'elle euh pas très catholiquement je dirais...  
Drago : n'importe quoi  
Blaise : si tu le dis, de toute façon on arrive alors j'aurais juste à te regarder pour savoir que j'avais raison

Les deux jeunes hommes firent ainsi leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et le blondinet n'apprécia pas ce qu'il vit.  
Hermione et Sebastian étaient assis côte à côte et riaient, enfin surtout Hermione car Sebastian était plutôt occupé à lui raconter des blagues et à la regarder.  
Le Serpentard fulminait et son meilleur ami regardait la scène, amusé.

Blaise : c'est dommage que tu ne peux pas voir ta tête, c'est à tomber!  
Drago : très hilarant! Tiens regarde Weasmoche! On dirait que Marine Aimeraude lui a tapé dans l'oeil, il bave comme je sais pas quoi!  
Blaise : oui mais apparemment ça à l'air réciproque, elle ne l'a pas lâché des yeux depuis le bal.  
Drago : maudits Gryffondor!

Au loin, quelqu'un l'appelle...

Pansy : ohé Drakinouchet!  
Drago : finalement il n'y a pas qu'eux qui sont à maudire!

L'interminable épreuve du petit déjeuner passée, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre chercher sa valise, car en tant que préfet en chef, il devait être un des premiers à monter dans le train.  
En repartant, il croisa sa colocataire, mais ils ne s'adressèrent pas un seul regard, aucun des deux n'avaient encore osé parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Arrivé dans le train, il mit ses affaires dans le filet au-dessus de sa tête et reparti rejoindre son meilleur ami.  
Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps tranquille, une personne frappa à la porte du compartiment au grand malheur de Drago, il aurait encore préférait que ce soit Pansy, malheureusement pour lui ce fut Sebastian.

 **S** **eba** **stia** **n :** **Mal** **efoy** **Mc** **Go v** **eut** **te** **parl** **er a** **vec** **Her** **mion** **e** **  
** **D** **rago** **: o** **uai** ****

 **Au** **deb** **ut,** **ils** **fu** **rent** **sil** **enc** **i** **eux** **, Se** **bas** **tian** **mar** **cha** **i** **t d** **evan** **t e** **t Dr** **ago** **le** **s** **uiv** **ait** **les** **mai** **ns** **dans** **les** **po** **c** **hes** **.** ****

 **S** **eba** **stia** **n** **:** **il** **y** **a** **quel** **que** **cho** **s** **e e** **ntr** **e** **He** **rmio** **ne** **et t** **o** **i?** **  
** **Dra** **g** **o :** **no** **n** **  
** **Se** **bast** **i** **an** **: a** **h** **da** **ns** **c** **e c** **as c** **'** **es** **t bi** **e** **n p** **our** **moi** **  
** **Dra** **g** **o** **: no** **n** **  
** **Se** **bas** **t** **ian** **:** **tu** **l** **'aim** **e** **s?** **  
** **Dra** **g** **o :** **no** **n** **  
** **Se** **bast** **i** **an** **: c** **'** **est** **ta** **p** **ro** **prié** **t** **é?** **  
** **Dra** **g** **o :** **no** **n** **  
** **Se** **bast** **i** **an** **: t** **'** **as** **peu** **r** **qu** **e j** **e** **te** **la** **v** **ol** **e?** **  
** **D** **ra** **go** **:** **no** **n** **  
** **Seba** **s** **ti** **an :** **t** **u** **me** **dé** **te** **ste?** **  
** **Dr** **ago** **:** **o** **uai** **  
** **Se** **ba** **sti** **an** **:** **c'e** **st** **bien** **t** **u** **sai** **s** **di** **re a** **ut** **r** **e ch** **os** **e** **que** **"** **no** **n"** **  
** **D** **ra** **g** **o :** **ou** **a** **i** **  
** **Se** **ba** **st** **ian** **:** **d** **onc** **tu** **t'en** **f** **ou** **s s** **i j** **e** **sor** **s** **a** **vec?** **  
** **D** **ra** **go** **: n** **o** **ui** **  
** **S** **eb** **a** **stia** **n** **:** **j'a** **i p** **a** **s c** **omp** **r** **is** **  
** **D** **ra** **g** **o :** **mer** **d** **e t** **'es** **soul** **an** **t** **!** ****

 **L** **e G** **r** **yff** **ond** **o** **r le** **r** **e** **gard** **a m** **o** **rt** **de** **r** **ire** **. I** **l** **fra** **ppa** **à l** **a p** **o** **rte** **d'** **u** **n au** **tre** **com** **par** **t** **ime** **nt.** **  
** **  
** **Seb** **ast** **ian** **: H** **e** **rmi** **one** **McGo** **ve** **ut t** **e p** **arle** **r a** **v** **ec** **Malef** **oy** **  
** **H** **erm** **ione** **:** **j** **'ar** **rive** **!** ****

 **L** **e S** **erpe** **nta** **r** **d é** **tait** **fou** **de** **rag** **e,** **Seba** **stia** **n s** **e pe** **rmet** **tai** **t de** **dra** **gue** **r He** **rmio** **ne** **sous** **ses** **ye** **ux.** **Quan** **d i** **ls f** **ure** **nt** **ar** **rivé** **s d** **evan** **t le** **co** **mpar** **time** **nt** **des** **préf** **ets** **en c** **hef** **,** **Dr** **ago** **eut** **le** **temp** **s d** **'** **ent** **endr** **e c** **e qu** **e di** **sai** **t** **so** **n n** **o** **uve** **l en** **nemi** **av** **a** **nt** **de** **p** **art** **ir.** **.** **.** ****

 **S** **eba** **s** **tia** **n :** **m'o** **ubl** **i** **es** **pas** **p** **end** **ant** **les** **va** **c** **anc** **es** **  
** **H** **e** **rmi** **one** **: t** **'in** **q** **uiè** **tes** **ç** **a r** **is** **q** **u** **e p** **as** **  
** **  
** **Ils** **en** **t** **r** **ère** **nt** **.** **.** **.** ****

 **McG** **o** **:** **vou** **s** **êt** **es** **e** **n** **re** **ta** **r** **d** **je** **une** **s** **ge** **ns** **  
** **D** **r** **ago** **:** **c** **'es** **t** **Gr** **a** **ng** **er,** **e** **lle** **.** **.** **.** **  
** **Mc** **Go** **:** **do** **rén** **a** **v** **an** **t,** **v** **o** **us** **me** **fe** **re** **z** **le** **pl** **ais** **i** **r** **de** **v** **o** **us** **a** **pp** **el** **e** **r** **pa** **r** **v** **otr** **e** **p** **ré** **no** **m** **et** **ce** **,** **of** **f** **ic** **iel** **l** **em** **en** **t!** **  
** **He** **rm** **io** **ne** **:** **bi** **en** **m** **ad** **am** **e** **  
** **M** **cG** **o** **:** **b** **on** **a** **ve** **c** **to** **u** **s** **ce** **ci** **j** **e** **n** **e** **me** **r** **ap** **p** **el** **le** **p** **lu** **s** **p** **ou** **rq** **uo** **i** **je** **vo** **us** **a** **i** **c** **on** **vo** **qu** **és** **..** **.A** **l** **or** **s** **pa** **ss** **e** **z** **de** **b** **o** **nne** **s** **v** **ac** **an** **ce** **s** **  
** **D** **ra** **go** **:** **ou** **ai** **  
** **H** **er** **mi** **on** **e** **:** **m** **er** **ci** **ma** **dam** **e** **  
** **  
** **Un** **e** **f** **oi** **s** **qu** **e** **l** **a** **dir** **e** **c** **tri** **ce** **f** **ut** **so** **rt** **i** **e,** **il** **s** **al** **lèr** **e** **n** **t s** **'a** **s** **se** **oi** **r,** **c** **h** **ac** **un** **à** **un** **bo** **u** **t** **du** **co** **m** **p** **ar** **tim** **e** **n** **t.** **  
** **  
** **D** **r** **a** **go** **: a** **l** **ors** **qu** **'** **e** **st** **-ce** **q** **ue** **tu** **v** **as** **fai** **r** **e** **p** **end** **a** **n** **t l** **es** **v** **aca** **nce** **s** **?** **  
** **H** **erm** **i** **o** **ne** **: j** **e** **su** **is** **s** **urb** **ook** **é** **e, q** **uel** **q** **ues** **jo** **u** **rs** **ave** **c** **me** **s pa** **r** **ent** **s,** **a** **prè** **s j** **e** **le** **s la** **isse** **en** **amo** **ure** **u** **x,** **le r** **este** **de** **la** **sem** **a** **ine** **je** **la** **pass** **erai** **ch** **e** **z S** **ebas** **tia** **n, e** **t la** **de** **rniè** **re s** **ema** **ine** **chez** **Ro** **n av** **ec** **H** **a** **rry** **...E** **t t** **oi?** **  
** **Drag** **o :** **la** **rout** **ine** **, je** **vai** **s r** **este** **r a** **u** **ma** **noir** **et** **fai** **re d** **es** **f** **ête** **s** **  
** **He** **rmi** **one** **: je** **vo** **i** **s** **  
** **D** **rag** **o** **:** **tu l** **'aim** **es** **b** **ien** **Se** **b** **ast** **ian** **?** **  
** **Her** **mio** **n** **e :** **be** **a** **uco** **up** **  
** **D** **rag** **o :** **a** **h** **  
** **H** **erm** **i** **one** **:** **a** **u f** **ait** **e** **,** **la** **fi** **l** **le** **c'e** **s** **t q** **ui?** **  
** **D** **rag** **o** **:** **je** **peu** **x** **pa** **s t** **e** **le** **di** **r** **e** **  
** **He** **rmi** **o** **ne** **: p** **o** **u** **rq** **uoi** **?** **  
** **Dra** **go** **:** **tu** **la** **c** **on** **nai** **s** **  
** **Her** **mi** **o** **n** **e :** **d** **is** **-** **mo** **i a** **u** **moi** **ns** **à** **qu** **el** **l** **e** **ma** **iso** **n** **el** **le** **e** **s** **t!** **  
** **Dr** **a** **go** **:** **n** **an** **!** **  
** **H** **erm** **i** **o** **ne** **:** **l** **ui** **a** **s-** **tu** **di** **s** **qu** **e** **tu** **é** **t** **ai** **s** **fo** **u** **d** **'e** **ll** **e?** **  
** **Dr** **ago** **:** **im** **po** **s** **si** **bl** **e** **  
** **He** **r** **mi** **on** **e** **:** **vo** **ye** **z** **v** **ou** **s** **ça** **!** **L** **e** **gr** **an** **d** **M** **al** **ef** **oy** **s** **er** **a** **it** **-i** **l** **tr** **o** **ui** **ll** **ar** **d?** **  
** **D** **r** **ag** **o** **:** **ja** **ma** **i** **s** **de** **l** **a** **v** **ie** **!** **  
** **He** **rm** **io** **ne** **:** **al** **or** **s** **p** **ou** **rq** **uo** **i** **?** **  
** **D** **ra** **g** **o** **:** **c'** **e** **st** **p** **as** **u** **n** **e** **Ser** **p** **en** **ta** **rd** **e** **  
** **H** **er** **mi** **on** **e** **:** **et** **a** **lor** **s?** **  
** **Dr** **ag** **o** **:** **j** **e** **t'a** **v** **a** **is** **co** **n** **n** **ue** **pl** **us** **in** **tel** **l** **i** **ge** **nte** **q** **ue** **ça** **  
** **He** **rm** **ion** **e** **:** **bah** **q** **uoi** **?** **C** **'** **est** **qu** **a** **n** **d** **mêm** **e** **pas** **à** **c** **aus** **e d** **e** **la** **gu** **e** **r** **re** **de** **s** **mai** **son** **s** **?** **  
** **D** **rag** **o** **:** **si** **  
** **H** **e** **rmi** **one** **: c** **'es** **t** **pu** **éri** **l** **.** **..** **  
** **  
** **Le** **blo** **ndi** **n** **et** **fut** **vexé** **de** **cet** **te** **r** **ema** **rqu** **e** **et** **ne** **d** **is** **plu** **s** **ri** **en** **d** **u t** **raje** **t.** ****

 **Le** **r** **est** **e d** **u** **vo** **yage** **se** **pas** **sa t** **ran** **q** **uil** **leme** **nt.** **Les** **col** **oca** **t** **air** **es c** **ont** **inuè** **rent** **de** **dis** **cute** **r d** **e to** **ut e** **t d** **e ri** **en.** **L** **e t** **rain** **ar** **riva** **bie** **ntô** **t en** **gar** **e,** **les** **élèv** **es** **desc** **endi** **ren** **t et** **all** **ère** **nt s** **alue** **r l** **eurs** **pa** **rent** **s. L** **es** **f** **ami** **lles** **We** **asle** **y e** **t G** **r** **ang** **er é** **tai** **ent** **déjà** **là** **,** **à** **atte** **ndr** **e la** **pe** **tite** **ban** **de,** **ain** **si q** **u'u** **ne p** **a** **rti** **e d** **e** **l'** **Ordr** **e.** **  
** **  
** **Ava** **n** **t d** **'al** **l** **er** **les** **rej** **oind** **r** **e,** **Her** **m** **ion** **e r** **e** **sta** **que** **l** **qu** **es i** **n** **sta** **nts** **ave** **c Dr** **a** **go** **. De** **p** **uis** **le** **u** **r b** **aise** **r** **,** **ils** **s** **'ét** **aie** **n** **t u** **n p** **eu** **r** **appr** **o** **ch** **és,** **s** **ans** **se** **c** **ac** **her,** **ma** **inte** **n** **ant** **au** **x** **ye** **ux d** **e** **s** **autr** **e** **s s** **orc** **ie** **rs** **ils** **ét** **aien** **t** **a** **mis.** ****

 **He** **rmi** **on** **e** **: et** **vo** **ilà,** **o** **n** **y e** **st** **c** **'est** **le** **s va** **ca** **nc** **es!** ****

 **Il** **ne** **l** **ui** **rép** **on** **d** **it p** **as** **t** **out** **d** **e** **suit** **e** **m** **ais** **la** **r** **ega** **rd** **a** **dans** **l** **e** **s ye** **ux** **a** **van** **t** **de** **lui** **d** **i** **re..** **.** **  
** **  
** **Drag** **o** **:** **fai** **s a** **t** **tent** **io** **n** **à t** **oi** **  
** **H** **erm** **ion** **e** **: n** **e** **t** **'en** **fa** **is** **pa** **s** **  
** **D** **r** **ago** **:** **j** **e su** **is** **s** **éri** **eux** **!** **De** **pui** **s** **que** **m** **o** **n pè** **re** **e** **t l** **es** **a** **utre** **s** **m** **ange** **mor** **t** **s s** **e s** **o** **nt é** **va** **d** **és,** **je** **s** **uis** **pa** **s** **tr** **anq** **u** **ille** **po** **ur t** **oi,** **tu** **es** **u** **ne c** **ibl** **e pa** **rfa** **i** **te** **pou** **r** **ten** **dre** **un** **piè** **g** **e à** **Po** **t** **ter** **  
** **Her** **mion** **e :** **t'i** **nqu** **i** **ète** **s pa** **s, j** **e s** **ais** **me** **d** **éfe** **ndre** **et** **pui** **s ça** **ne** **ser** **ait** **pas** **la** **prem** **ièr** **e fo** **is q** **ue** **j'au** **rais** **à** **fair** **e à** **eux** ****

 **Il** **s se** **so** **uriè** **rent** **av** **ant** **de s** **'ét** **rein** **dre** **.**


	27. Chapter 27

Ron : Hermione dépêches toi ! **  
**Hermione : ... ****

La personne concernée monta dans le train, ne regarda même pas ses amis avant de se diriger vers le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef. ****

Ginny : elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot? **  
**Ron : rien de rien, le néant **  
**Harry : le pire c'est qu'on ne sait même pas ce qui a pu se passer **  
**Ron : ouai enfin peut être que ça à un rapport avec le fait que plus personne ne reçoivent la Gazette du Sorcier **  
**Ginny : je ne pense pas que ce soit le manque de lecture **  
**Harry : je suis d'accord avec Ron, peut être que quelque chose s'est passé et dont ne nous sommes pas au courant **  
**Ginny : peut-être, mais il faudra qu'elle mange parce qu'elle va finir par faire un malaise **  
** **  
**Pendant ce temps, la préfète se dirigeait toujours vers son wagon. Le chemin lui semblait interminable, et tous ces sorciers qui riaient, contents de se revoir. Pour elle, tout ça semblait ne plus faire partit de son monde. Elle se sentait seule et ne pouvait parler de ces vacances à personne, ayant peur de se faire rejeter par ses amis, les professeurs, Drago... **  
** **  
**En chemin, la jeune fille rencontra une personne qu'elle voulait éviter, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. **  
** **  
**Sebastian : Hermione ! **  
** **  
**Elle ne s'arrêta même pas et continua à trainer sa valise. ****

Sebastian : hey attends-moi ! Pourquoi t'es pas venue chez moi? **  
**Hermione : ... **  
**Sebastian : t'es sûre que ça va? T'es toute pâle et t'as beaucoup maigrie **  
**Hermione : ... **  
**Sebastian : attends ! **  
** **  
**Ce coups ci, elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit à l'oreille avant de partir **  
** **  
**Sebastian : je vois bien que ça ne vas pas et que tu ne veux pas en parler mais sache que dès que tu en sentiras le besoin tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, je serai toujours là pour toi. **  
** **  
**Elle se remit à marcher et parcourra le peu qui lui rester entre la porte et elle. Une fois entrée, elle déposa sa valise et s'allongea sur la banquette. Le deuxième préfet ne tarda pas à arriver. **  
** **  
**Drago : salut ça va? **  
**Hermione : ... **  
**Drago : la vache t'as fait un régime ou quoi t'es presque squelettique ! **  
**Hermione : ... **  
**Drago : Hermione ? **  
**Hermione : ... **  
** **  
**Le trajet se fit dans un silence des plus pesant pour le Serpentard. Arrivés au château, tous les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle, plus affamés les uns que les autres. Mais une personne manquée à l'appel. La Gryffondor n'était pas redescendue manger. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de plus en plus au fil des jours mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Drago, Sebastian, les professeurs, en fait toutes les maisons ainsi que les Serpentards avaient remarqué le changement d'attitude chez la studieuse élève. Elle était devenue comme un zombie, mangeait rarement, ne riait plus, ne parlait plus, ne levait plus la main pour répondre aux questions...

Une fois, Drago avait entendu des bruits inhabituels venant de la salle de bain, il avait juste entre-ouvert la porte et avait aperçu la préfète dans le bain en train de se frotter durement la peau en pleurant au point qu'elle était devenue rouge et avait même saigné par endroit. Bien sûr, il avait réessayé plusieurs fois de lui parler mais sans succès. **  
** **  
**Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, que tous les sorciers crurent avoir découvert l'explication. La Gazette du Sorcier avait recommencé à envoyer des exemplaires, décrivant les ravages des mangemorts pendant les vacances : des habitations brûlées, des morts, des disparus, ... **  
** **  
**Un article intéressa particulièrement les habitants de Poudlard. Le dernier évènement récent expliquait que la marque avait été vue au-dessus d'une maison de vacances qui appartenait aux Granger. Le texte disait que leur fille avait été retrouvée sur les lieux du drame, en état de choc mais que le ministère n'avait aucune nouvelle des parents. ****

Une nuit, le jeune homme fut réveillé par des cris, il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'ils venaient de la chambre de son amie. Elle se débattait contre ses draps en pleurant. **  
** **  
**Drago : Hermione Hermione ! **  
** **  
**Se réveillant et ne reconnaissant pas l'intrus à cause de la pénombre, elle se débattue encore plus fort. Le comprenant, le Serpentard alluma la lampe de chevet. **  
** **  
**Drago : tout va bien c'est moi ! **  
** **  
**Il la prit doucement dans ces bras pour ne pas lui faire peur et la berça. La jeune fille pleurait toujours et s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes puis le blondinet s'écarta d'elle en silence pour retourner dans sa chambre mais Hermione lui rattrapa le bras, le suppliant du regard de ne pas la laisser toute seule. ****

Drago : euh bon d'accord **  
** **  
**Il s'allongea donc face à sa colocataire laissant une distance entre eux mais elle se rapprocha de lui avant de fermer les yeux pour un sommeil paisible. **  
** **  
**Quant au jeune homme, il se demandait de quoi elle avait pu rêver pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça auparavant.

Le lendemain était une journée de cours ordinaires. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel pour le premier cours de métamorphose. **  
** **  
**McGonagall : monsieur Malefoy où est mademoiselle Granger ? ****

Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il s'était passé sinon il perdrait sa crédibilité auprès des personnes de se maison. **  
** **  
**Drago : ben je sais pas **  
**McGonagall : en êtes-vous réellement sûr ? **  
**Drago : ouai **  
**McGonagall : dans ce cas je retire 20 points à Serpentard **  
**Drago (tout bas) : vieille peau ****

Les cours passèrent à la même vitesse que d'habitude, c'est à dire très lentement selon les élèves. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même question qui revenait : où est donc Hermione ? **  
** **  
**La dernière heure de la journée était le cours de sortilèges. Les étudiants devaient transformer de l'eau en un livre quelconque. Bien sûr sans la meilleure élève de la classe, le cours était plutôt catastrophique. Harry avait changé son eau en Nutella et Ron l'avait transformé en sirène qui s'était littéralement jeté sur le professeur. **  
** **  
**Flitwick (faudrait que quelqu'un me dise comment ça s'écrit ^^) : monsieur Weasley vous me ferez un mètre de parchemin sur lequel vous écrirez " je suis un sorcier et non un babouin armé d'un bâton " ! **  
** **  
**Hermione ne venant même pas au repas, se fit encore plus remarquée... S'inquiétant, son professeur principal décida d'aller la voir à la fin du repas. Montant les escaliers, elle se dirigea déterminée vers le dortoir des préfets en chef. **  
** **  
**McGonagall : sentiments enfouis **  
** **  
**Hermione : professeur ? **  
**McGonagall : Hermione je sais que vous traversez une période douloureuse mais vous ne devez pas négliger votre scolarité **  
**Hermione : je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas la tête à ça... **  
**McGonagall : vous êtes la meilleure élève de Poudlard et c'est votre dernière année ! **  
** **  
**Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec son professeur, elle préféra lui dire ce que celle-ci voulait entendre... **  
** **  
**Hermione : je vais y réfléchir **  
**McGonagall : venez demain, cela vous changera les idées ! **  
**Hermione : bien professeur **  
**McGonagall : bien dans ce cas je vous dis à demain **  
**Hermione : oui à demain madame


	28. Chapter 28

La nuit fut très agitée pour la jeune fille comme la nuit précédente, son colocataire vint la réveiller et resta encore dormir avec elle. Mais elle ne mangea rien au petit déjeuner, même si ses amis essayaient de lui faire avaler quelque chose, ils perdirent vite espoirs... ****

Le premier cours de la matinée était le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns était toujours aussi soporifique. Ses deux meilleurs amis essayèrent de lui remonter le moral. ****

Harry : Hermione ? **  
**Hermione : hum ? **  
**Harry : tu veux en parler ? **  
**Hermione : c'est gentil mais non **  
**Harry : t'es sûre ? **  
**Hermione : s'il te plaît Harry... **  
**Ron : mais comprends nous, on se fait du souci pour toi **  
**Hermione : mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller **  
**Ron : ouai si tu le dis **  
**Hermione : oui ne t'inquiètes pas ****

Le cours se finit dans un silence total, Harry lançait des regards discrets à Hermione qui fixait la fenêtre de son regard vide tandis que el rouquin s'était endormi la tête sur la table, la bouche ouverte, les bras pendant dans le vide. **  
** **  
**Le dernier cours de la journée se passa tranquillement, le professeur de métamorphose ne disputait personne et n'obligeait pas la Gryffondor à recommencer le sortilège si elle ne voulait pas. Pendant les quinze minutes restantes, le professeur mit les Serpentards et les Gryffondor en binôme. Et bien sûr, les préfets furent mis ensemble. ****

Drago : alors ça va ? **  
**Hermione : t'es au moins la 31 ème personne qui me le demande depuis ce matin **  
**Drago : c'est parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi **  
**Hermione : c'est gentil mais c'est pas la peine **  
**Drago : si tu veux ce soir je peux faire la ronde tout seul **  
**Hermione : non je préfère venir **  
**Drago : t'es sûre ? **  
**Hermione : oui ça va me changer les idées **  
**Drago : comme tu veux **  
** **  
**La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Tous les élèves se ruèrent hors de la salle, content d'avoir fini leur journée. ****

Drago : on s'attend dans le dortoir à 21h ? **  
**Hermione : d'accord ****

Celui-ci lui sourit et parti avec Blaise en direction du parc. ****

Harry : tu viens avec nous ? **  
**Hermione : non désolée je préfère rentrer et me reposer **  
**Ron : ouai ****

C'est ainsi que la préfète monta les étapes pour se retrouver enfin tranquille dans sa chambre mais en chemin elle rencontra plein de personne qui lui demandait si elle allait bien, si elle tenait le coup ou même lui lançait des regards de compassion et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. **  
** **  
**Arrivée devant le portrait, la jeune fille dit le mot de passe et entra dans le salon, prit un livre et s'asseya dans le fauteuil rouge. Mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à se calmer et de ce fait à se concentrer sur le gros volume ouvert sur ses genoux. ****

Elle décida alors d'aller prendre une douche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau se mit magiquement à couler sur son corps, lui faisant oublier pendant quelques instants ces malheurs avant que son corps se met à trembler ainsi que son visage se retrouve inondé de larmes de honte, de désespoir...

A 21h tapante, le blondinet entra dans le dortoir. ****

Drago : t'es prête ? **  
**Hermione : on y va **  
** **  
**Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour la jeune fille car chaque bruit la faisait sursauter. ****

Drago : t'es sûre que ça va ? **  
**Hermione : ramènes moi **  
**Drago : quoi ? **  
** **  
**La Gryffondor l'implora de son regard brillant. ****

Hermione : s'il te plaît **  
**Drago : d'accord ****

Chose faite, le préfet reparti en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il y ait un changement aussi radical de comportement surtout qu'elle n'en avait même pas parler à ces meilleurs amis car il les avait entendu parler d'elle en imaginant plusieurs scénarios certains plus fous les uns que les autres. **  
** **  
**Quand il eut fini sa ronde, il rentra et trouva sa colocataire endormie dans son lit, des marques de larmes sur ces joues. **  
** **  
**"il a dû se passer quelque chose de vraiment grave" pensa-t-il ****

Le lendemain, le même schéma se reproduisit à la fin de la journée, ces amis vinrent lui parler. ****

Harry : Ron je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! **  
**Ron : eh Hermione tu viens avec nous ? **  
**Hermione : non je préfère rentrer, je suis fatiguée **  
**Ron : mais bien sûr **  
**Harry : Ron ! **  
**Hermione : laisses Harry, vas-y Ron précise un peu le fond de ta pensée ? **  
**Ron : j'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état, marre que tu ne nous fasses pas assez confiance pour te confier à nous, tes meilleurs amis, et nous dire ce qui va pas ! **  
** **  
**Le silence était tombé sur la Grande Salle, tous les sorciers étaient tournés vers le Trio, guettant la moindre réaction. Blessée par ces paroles, la jeune fille n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes et se fréya un chemin parmi tous les élèves qui s'éloignaient pour la laisser passer et la regardait s'enfuir en courant. **  
** **  
**Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se précipita sous la douche, fit couler de l'eau chaude, prit un gant et frotta énergiquement le peu de sa peau qui n'était pas couvert par son uniforme. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la peau rouge, prête à saigner, la préfète lâcha le gant et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en pleurant. **  
** **  
**Cela faisait maintenant presqu'une heure que le Serpentard était rentré et même s'il savait que les filles mettaient longtemps à prendre leur douche, là il commençait à trouver le temps long. Décidé, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui fit mal au coeur. La Gryffondor était toujours dans la douche, assise, repliée sur elle-même, pleurant, le regard perdu dans le vide et la peau rougie. **  
** **  
**Drago : Hermione ! **  
** **  
**Il se rua sur elle. **  
** **  
**Drago : Hermione ! Ca va ? T'es toute trempée ! Lèves toi je vais te sécher ! ****

Malheureusement la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence. Il l'aida à se lever et à sortir de la douche, mais ces jambes refusant de la soutenir, il dû la prendre dans ces bras. Il murmura avec sa baguette une formule pour que les vêtements mouillés se transforment en un pyjama chaud, la fit asseoir sur le canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle, cependant celle-ci s'éloigna de lui. **  
** **  
**Drago : Hermione ? **  
**Hermione : ... **  
**Drago : je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui s'est passé **  
**Hermione : ... **  
** **  
**Au lieu de lui répondre, elle revint vers lui et se colla contre lui, non sans frissonner, et le concerné resserra son emprise sur elle pour lui monter qu'il était là pour elle, qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. ****

Hermione : pour l'instant je ne veux pas en parler **  
**Drago : c'est pas grave, tu me le diras quand tu te sentiras prête ****

La jeune fille émit un faible rire. ****

Drago : qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? **  
**Hermione : j'ai eu l'impression de parler du sexe, de la première fois... **  
** **  
**Le Serpentard la regarda en souriant. Puis il s'allongea sur le canapé en emportant sa colocataire sur lui, ramena une couverture sur eux et la regarda s'endormir.


	29. Chapter 29

C'est tôt le lendemain matin qu'ils furent réveillés par la Directrice et qu'ils purent se plaindre de leurs courbatures plus que douloureuses.

McGonagall : bonjour à vous, et bien je vois que le rapprochement des maisons ne serait pas une chose aussi difficile que nous le pensions. Miss Granger puis-je vous parler en privé?  
Drago : oh c'est bon, suffit de demander gentiment  
McGonagall : je n'ai que faire de vos commentaires plus que désobligeant Mr Malefoy

Le Serpentard se leva en regardant méchamment son professeur et sortit.

McGonagall : Miss Granger, je vous ai observé et depuis la rentrée je vous trouve effacée. Je sais que si je vous demande ce qu'il ne va pas vous n'allez pas me répondre  
Hermione : en effet professeur  
McGonagall : c'est pourquoi j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous changer les idées  
Hermione : quel est ce moyen?

La jeune fille regardait la sorcière qui était en face d'elle comme si elle venait de s'échapper d'asile...Elle était sûr de pouvoir mettre sa main à couper que ce qui allait suivre n'était pas bon pour elle...

McGonagall : vous allez répondre au courrier du coeur de Poudlard !  
Hermione : pardon ?  
McGonagall : vous m'avez très bien comprise. Un coffre vient d'apparaître dans votre chambre, les lettres arriveront directement dedans, elles portent toutes un numéro invisible pour pouvoir retrouver leur propriétaire, bien sûr, il n'y a que le propriétaire lui-même qui pourra ouvrir cette lettre...dès que vous répondez à l'une d'entre elle, celle-ci est renvoyé automatique à son propriétaire... Voilà je pense que je vous ai tout dit !

La Gryffondor se demandait si son enseignante de métamorphose n'était pas sous le sort d'un impérium pour la farce d'un Serpentard. Celle-ci était presque en train de sautillait sur place en se tapant dans main comme une adolescente qui vient d'avoir un scoop.

Hermione : vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien madame ?  
McGonagall : parfaitement ! Je ferais l'annonce ce matin au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, j'espère que vous serez présente  
Hermione : peut être  
McGonagall : bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse vous préparer, à toute à l'heure

Sur ces mots la Directrice sortie du dortoir, laissant la préfète dans ses pensées.

Drago : elle voulait quoi ?  
Hermione : t'as pas écouté ?  
Drago : non j'étais sous la douche  
Hermione : ah bah elle voulait me demander si j'allais bien, enfin rien d'intéressant  
Drago : d'accord, bon vas te préparer, j'ai faim  
Hermione : à vos ordres Chef

30 minutes plus tard, les préfets descendirent manger. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur pour rejoindre leur table respective.

Harry : bonjour Hermione ! Ca faisait longtemps, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, tu m'as manqué  
Hermione : merci Harry, c'est gentil  
Ron : euh Hermione ?  
Hermione : quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers le rouquin en lui parlant d'une voix dure qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, cela lui montra combien ces paroles lui avaient fait du mal alors qu'il aurait juste dû être là pour elle.

Ron : je voulais m'excuser, je n'ai rien à dire qui pourrait justifier mon comportement, je suis désolé  
Hermione : c'est bon, mais ne me refais jamais un coup pareil  
Ron : je te le promets

Celui-ci lui sourit timidement. Il l'aurait bien prise dans ces bras mais il n'était pas aussi proche d'elle que Harry, complicité dont il était un peu jaloux...

McGonagall : votre attention s'il vous plaît, à l'approche de Noël et de la Saint Valentin, j'ai décidé de créer le courrier du coeur de Poudlard

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, un mélange de moqueries, protestations et curiosités.

McGonagall : cependant, j'ai fait en sorte que le courrier soit sécurisé afin que quelques élèves peu respectueux ne trouvent pas qui est l'expéditeur d'une lettre. Un numéro sera attribué à chaque élève. Vous ne devez le divulguer à personne si vous ne voulez pas être démasqué. En haut de chaque lettre que vous écrirez il faudra écrire ce numéro, celui-ci est relié à un sort. La lettre ne peut être lue que par l'expéditeur et la personne qui s'occupe du courrier du coeur. La lettre fait le voyage d'elle-même et a donc peu de chances d'être interceptée. Merci de votre attention et bonne journée à tous.

Harry : waouahou ! j'ai du mal à y croire, pincez moi je rêve ! Aïe !  
Ron : ben quoi ?  
Hermione : arrêtez ! dites-moi vous allez y écrire au courrier du coeur?  
Ron : mouais je sais pas faut voir  
Harry : moi je vais essayer après tout McGo a dû choisir une personne en qui elle a une confiance totale pour faire ça

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant que le trio, ayant fini de manger, sortie de la Grande Salle.

Ron : Harry et moi, on va aller s'entrainer avec nos balais, tu veux venir ?  
Hermione : non, je crois que je vais rentrer au dortoir, je suis fatiguée  
Harry : on peut au moins t'y accompagner ?  
Hermione : bien sur, avec plaisir

Satisfait de sa réponse, le Survivant la rapprocha de lui et ils marchèrent tout deux bras dessus, bras dessous et Ron à leur côté.

Arrivés devant le dortoir des préfets, le rouquin fit la bise à sa meilleure amie tandis que Harry la garda quelques instants dans ces bras, la sentir à nouveau là, près de lui, lui faisait du bien, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais ne sachant quoi faire, il lui montrait juste qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là près d'elle quoi qu'il arrive.

Ensuite, la jeune fille entra et alla directement dans sa chambre. Par curiosité, elle ouvrit le coffre et fut surprise d'y découvrir déjà une dizaine de lettres. Au hasard, elle en prit une et commença à la lire...

 _C_ _h_ _er_ _to_ _i,_ _j_ _e n_ _e_ _s_ _ais_ _pa_ _s_ _qui_ _t_ _u_ _es_ _e_ _t_ _je_ _t'_ _a_ _voue_ _q_ _u_ _e ce_ _la_ _m'a_ _rr_ _an_ _ge._ _I_ _l_ _y a_ _u_ _n_ _e se_ _ma_ _i_ _ne_ _exa_ _c_ _tem_ _en_ _t,_ _je_ _s_ _o_ _rtai_ _s_ _e_ _n s_ _ecr_ _e_ _t a_ _vec_ _ma_ _me_ _i_ _lleu_ _re_ _ami_ _e,_ _d_ _ema_ _in_ _d_ _eva_ _it_ _être_ _l_ _'_ _anni_ _ve_ _r_ _sai_ _re_ _d_ _e n_ _os_ _3 mo_ _is_ _mais_ _e_ _l_ _le_ _a r_ _o_ _mpu_ _et_ _qua_ _nd_ _je l_ _ui_ _dem_ _and_ _e_ _po_ _urq_ _u_ _oi_ _ell_ _e me_ _ré_ _pon_ _d q_ _u_ _'el_ _le_ _a_ _tte_ _nd_ _plus_ _de_ _mo_ _i,_ _m_ _alh_ _eur_ _e_ _use_ _men_ _t j'_ _ai_ _beau_ _ch_ _erc_ _her_ _,_ _je_ _ne_ _tro_ _uve_ _pas_ _. P_ _eux_ _-tu_ _m'a_ _ide_ _r ?_ _Un_ _Gryf_ _fon_ _dor_ _mal_ _heu_ _reu_ _x_


End file.
